Teri meri love story
by mystical doll
Summary: It's basically a story on Abhi-tarika , daya - shreya , purvi - kavin ,dushyant -ishita it will revolve around their college lifestyle so do read it and enjoy .. CHAPTER -21 UPDATED .
1. Chapter 1

**Well it's the multicouple story on (Tarika -Abhijeet )(Purvi -kavin)( daya - shreya ) please do tell me after reading a small portion of this story so enjoy reading ...**

**character sketch **

**_Tarika Raichand : The hottest girl of the college she is the one for which every guy dreamt off in the whole college but she never show any interest in them consider purvi and shreya her family as they are the only one to whome she told everything whats happening around her they are the only one whom tarika can never be cold .but in have always a tug of war with abhijeet which always creates a mess.._**

_**Purvi singhania : well she is also not less than tarika she likes to show her attitude in every possible manner loves her friends so much and can do anything for them hates her brother due to some reason **_

**_Shreya sinha : The cutest girl of the college she impressed everyone by her calm and sweet nature no one can remain upset from her for longer time she also loves her friends and more a sister like figure to them she is secretly in love with daya and considered kavin his friend .._**

**_Abhijeet singh : sweet and calm by nature but when it comes to any physical task he is the toughest guy one can ever see .always fights with tarika _**

**_Kavin khanna : The chocolate boy of the college always sorrounded by girls had his first encounter with purvi in disaster . ..he is new in this college where all these study .. childhood friend of shreya considers her more than friend .._**

**_Daya singhania :likes shreya but never had the courage to speak the truth in front of her he likes her since the first day of college and may be due to his attitude .brother of purvi but never shown care for her .._**

**_Dushyant hemraj : New in college becames best friend of kavin and treat him like bro fall in love with ishita at first sight .._**

**_Ishita arora : a new be in college sweet ,friendly in nature and trust worthy .._**

**_In this story Tarika ,purvi,shreya are best of friends since kinder garden and abhijeet and daya are best buddies since school days and kavin had not yet joined the college ._**

* * *

_chapter -1 _

_A car entered the school gate and straight go towards the parking lot a girl came out holding a purse in orange one piece and started walking in the school premises a girl came walking across her and complimented "hey tarika looking stunning " to that tarika replied " you know what just tell me something that i don't know " and she walk past her and moved towards the cafetaria of the college to catch up her friends purvi and shreya . ._

* * *

**_A/N- I know it's very short but first let me know did you like the character sketch and a small portion of the story please please tell me should i continue this or not please review ok ..._**

**_Till then stay cool _**

**_Bye - _**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-2

_Summary _

_A car entered the school gate and straight go towards the parking lot a girl came out holding a purse in orange one piece and started walking in the school premises a girl came walking across her and complimented "hey tarika looking stunning " to that tarika replied " you know what just tell me something that i don't know " and she walk past her and moved towards the cafetaria of the college to catch up her friends purvi and shreya . ._

* * *

Up next

_In the cafetaria _

_Hey Good morning sweet hearts (said tarika while purvi and shreya looks at each other and give a look like "isse kya ho gaya " )_

_What tum dono aise kyo react kar rahi ho jaise koi bhoot dekh liya ho .._

_Shreya : oh please subha subha tujhe humse formalities karne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai _

_Tarika : yaar ab iitn si baat par ladna mat _

_Purvi: guys can you please just stop this debate _

_Tarika : kya hua madam subha subha itna gussa kya hua _

_Shreya : kuch nahi apna __assignment complete nahi hua isliyea frustated hai nothing more than that _

_Tarika : bas itni se baat abhi ruk vo dekh ( she pointed over a guy sitting on the table and studing very hard he looks like a " book pest" ) ye kis din kaam ayega o ya _

_Purvi: oh got it i like it _

_Shreya : no this is wrong tum log apna kaam kisi aur se kaise karwa sakte ho aur vo bechara tho _

_Tarika & purvi: bechara tujhe vo kiss angle se bechara lagta hai _

_Purvi: aur dekh na shreya usse study karna kitna pasand hai tho hum tho ek tarah se uski help he kar rahe hain na and helping someone is a good deed right tarika _

_Tarika : right dear _

_Shreya : yaar but i am not still convinced _

_Purvi: fine tu na apna assignment khud he kar le main aau tarika ja rahe hai ._

_Shreya looks at the cluster of books kept infront of her than to her friends and than at the boy and finally agreed trio moved to him and said hii_

_The boy looks up and he is shocked to see them infront of him and said _

_Ttummm kahin main koi sapna tho nahi dekh raha na _

_Tarika : bilkul bhi nahi aacha suno bhayia vo mujhe i mean hume tumse kuch kaam hai _

_Guya : bhaiya ! Nahi abhi main bohot busy hoon _

_Tarika : kyo kya hua darling _

_Guy: darling ! Ha bato na kya kaam hai i am ever ready _

_Purvi : vo actually na humara na thoda sa assignment hai tho kya tum kar doge vo hum thode se busy hai please ..._

_Guy: ofcouse kyo nahi mujhe bass 1 ghanta do _

_Two boys sitting on the side table were seeing all that one of them get up and moved towards them _

_Tumhara dimag kharab hai kya tumhe dikhai nahi de raha ye tumhe ullo (owl) bana rahe hai _

_Tarika : excuse me whosoever you are jab isse koi problem nahi hai tho tum beech main kyo bol rahe ho han.._

_The another boy also came there as he come to know that matter is going off their hands .._

_Abhi plz shant ho ja bematlab scene create ho raha hai _

_Abhi : kya shant ho ja han mere samne injustice ho raha hai aur main shant ho jao _

_Tarika : samaj seva karne ka itna he shock hai tho jake ngo chalao faltu main dusro ke buisness main tang mat adao samjhe aur agar tumhe itna he samaj seva karne ka shock aa raha hai tho kisi ngo main jao samjhe _

_Purvi : yes our buisness is our buisness it's none of your buisness samjhe _

_Abhi: you shut up , aur tum khade khade ha mai ha mila rahe the ye tino tunhe bevakoof banakar apna kaam nikal rahe the _

_Purvi: how dare you aaj tak mujhse aise kisi ne bhi baat nahi ki _

_Abhi: nahi ki isleya itni bigdi hui ho agar bachpan mai he kisi ne kaan ke niche do lagaye hote na tho aaj ye sab nahi hota _

_Tarika : itni insult listern mr. You are crossing your limits i will not forgive you samjhe ._

_Abhi: aur tum ...(but was cut in between by shreya )_

_Shreya : please stop it guys tum log kahan ki baat kahan le kar ja rahe ho listern we are sorry hum humara kaam khud kar lenge ok sorry (to the guy)_

_Daya (mind): humesha se samajhdar mujhe iski yahi tho baat aachi lagti hai .._

_Daya : ha jane do yaar _

_Abhi: fine ab chalo niklo aur apne saath indono ko bhi le jao aur thodi tameez sikh ke ana _

_Tarika moved from their in anger to the parking lot shreya also followed her while purvi turned back and stare at both of them like " tum tho gaye "&" ab tumko kon bachayega " wala looks and she also moved from their .._

_Here in the parking _

_Tarika threw her purse on the ground in full anger shreya try to calm her .._

_Shreya : tarika shant ho ja just forget him _

_Tarika : no i can't mujhe anger aa raha hai aur man tho kar raha hai ki uska sar phod doo _

_Purvi: seriously pata nahi khud ko samajhta kya hai ye aaj kal ke sare ladke ek jaise he hote hai _

_Shreya : girls tum log itni se baat ko kahan lekar ja rahe ho _

_Tarika : itni se baat usne Tarika Raichand ki insult ki hai aur uske besties ki main use sabak sikha ke he rahungi _

_Shreya: tarika ek baar soch le tujhe pata nahi he is a very tough guy _

_Tarika : Tarika kuch bhi karne se pelhe sochti nahi hai sidha karke dikhati hai well meri class ka time ho raha hai main ja rahi hoon adhe ghante me milte hai .._

_And she walk out to attend her class while both of them remained their only .._

_Shreya : tijhe kya lagta hai ki tarika kya karigi aur age kya hoga _

_Purvi: shreya ab vo he hoga jo manzure tarika raichand hoga _

_Shreya : kya matlab_

_Purvi: sab kuch abhi pata chal jayega tho baad main kya dekhigi .Vaise ye sab chod aur bata tera aur daya ka kya scene hai _

_Shreya : ye tu kya bol rahi hai mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha _

_Purvi : oh ho dekho tho is ladki ko aise ban rahi hai jaise isse kuch oata he nahi tujhe nahi pata jab dekho vo daya tujhe ghoor ghoor ke dekhta rehta hai _

_Shreya : ha maine bhi notice ki hai ye baat tho kai baar _

_Purvi: you know what i think that he preety likes you no i am sure he like you _

_Shreya : ye tu kya bol rahi hai humne tho aaj tak ek dusre ko hi tak nahi bola tho like vike tho bohot door ki baat hai ab tu zyda dimag mat chala aur chal class main _

_And they moved to their class as well .._

* * *

**_A/N- so Tarika and abhi meet bcz of a silly fight that dosen't even make sense so what will be tarika''s next move will she left him like that only or will she take the revange of her and her besties insult ; will shreya ever know whats their in daya's heart for her ; next chapter kavin 's entry ..stay tuned to know further and if you like it then pleaseeeeeee drop a review plzzz..._**

**_Thank you _**

**_Till than stay cool _**

**_Bye_**


	3. Chapter 3

_ After some day _

_A boy stands in front of the huge gate with his bike on side looks towards the xollege with a spark on his eyes and entered inside the gate and moved towards the audotorium of the college to find her childhood friend. Shreya _

_When he entered the hall he saw a girl on the stage with her back facing standing in position music starts ..._

Ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh  
You gotta go and get angry at all of my honesty  
You know I try but I don't do too well with apologies  
I hope I don't run out of time, could someone call a referee?  
'Cause I just need one more shot at forgiveness

Girl : what the hell ye music itna fast kyo hai baby ko raat main dhang se nind nahi aayi mike tumse ho raha hai tho bolo varna get lost

Mike : par purvi beats tho normal mode par he hai

Purvi: ok so you gona tell me who is fast i know who is fast and whoes not

mike again starts the music

Kavin saw shreya sitting on one corner with a girl (tarika ) he called for her " Shreya " she looks at him and said " kavin aur yahan "

Purvi: who the hell that was now can you plz shut your mouth and get lost

Kavin: excuse me agar tumse nahi ho raha tho uska fruststion mujhpe nikalne ki zarrorat nahi hai ok

Purvi : what !what did you said

Kavin: yahi ki vo fast nahi balki tum slow ho so speed up

Purvi: oh so now you will tell me how i danced itna he hai tho tum sikha do na ki dance kaise karte hai

Kavin: fine miky same tune

He get on the stage and music starts ...

I know you know that I made those mistakes maybe once or twice  
By once or twice I mean maybe a couple of hundred times  
So let me, oh let me redeem, oh redeem, oh myself tonight  
'Cause I just need one more shot at second chances

Purvi was so much angry to see him dance like that she fastened the tune as she thought that he will not be able to manage but to that he danced so well so fast ..

Yeah, is it too late now to say sorry?  
'Cause I'm missing more than just your body  
Oh, is it too late now to say sorry?  
Yeah, I know that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?

Ooh, ooh  
I'm sorry, yeah  
Ooh, ooh  
Sorry, yeah  
Ooh, ooh  
Sorry  
Yeah, I know that I let you down  
Is it…

Purvi looks all around she can only see all the students clapping and cherraring for him her anger was at the peak at that time she throw the music system on the ground and walk out saying " bill mere dad ko bhej dena "

Tarika followed her while shreya goes to kavin

Shreya : kavin come with me mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai ..

Kavin followed her to the college cantean

Kavin : kya hua shreya tum itna ajeeb behave kyo kar rahi ho

Shreya : tum yahan kya kar rahe ho

Kya matlab kya kar raha hoon main yahan ghoomne nahi aaya guess what mujhe scholorship mili hai iss liye main yaha ka official enroled student hoon aur ab hum humesha saath rehenge shreya ..

Pelhe ye batao yahan ke sab students main itna attitude kyo bhara hua hai i mean koi seedhe moh baat he nahi karta abhi uss ladki ko he dekh lo apne dad ke paiseo ka fayda utha rahi hai the way she was talking like " bill mere dad ko bheh dena " can you believe it

Shreya : actually kavin vo meri friend hai purvi han thodi si arrogent hai but dill ki bohot aachi hai but i suggest you that ki tumhe usse door he rehna chayea i know ki main meri bestie ke baare main bol rahi hoon but phir bhi

Kavin: it's fine vaise bhi mujhe kisi aau dekhne ka time nahi hai main yahan sirf tumhare liye aya hoon

Shreya : kavin meri class ka time ho raha hai hum baad main milte hai

And she walk out from their ignoring him

_there on the same cantean purvi and tarika were also present _

_Tarika : purvi shant ho ja i know ki tujhe gussa aa rha hai i know pata hai mujhe bhi aa raha hai yaar pata nahi ye aaj kal ke ladko ko kya ho gaya hai pelhe vo abhijeet kam tha jo ab ye bhi aa gaya _

_Purvi : aur ye pata nahi shreya ko bhi kya ho gaya hai subha se us ladke se he chipki hui hai yahan bhi nahi ayi ab agar usne kuch aisa kiya tho main usse batati hoon purvi singhania kya chiz hai _

_Tarika : pata hai purvi mere paas ek plan hai tu us ladke ko dekh aur main uss abhijeet ko dekhti hoon _

_Purvi : no way vo kisi bhi angle se mere type ka nahi hai jo main usse dekhu ok _

_Tarika : aare budhu dekhne se mera matlab hai ki sabak sikhate hai unhe kya bolti hai iss abhijeet ki tho band bajini he padigi so are you involve in this with me _

_Purvi : no i can't you only handel your abhijeet aur uss ladke ka kya karna hai vo main dekh loongi aacha main ja rahi hoon mujhe dance comp . Ki details leni hai ok bye baad main milte hai_

_Tarika ( mind ): fine purvi sabi he keh rahi hai aur vaise bhi abhijeet ke liye tho main akeli he kafi koon _

_She tore a page from her notebook and write something on that and called the waiter and handed over to him while saying " ye jake uss ladke ko de do aur han ye mat batana ki maine diya hai bol dena teacher ne diya hai usse dene ko "_

_Abhijeet and daya were sitting on the left corner they were chatting while having snacks the waiter came to him and said while giving the chit ye ek teacher de je gaga hai apko dene ko kaha tha _

_Abhi read it .._

_Abhijeet mujhe library se kuch books cahyea thi aau tum mere fav. Student ho isliyea ye jake le ana _

_Abhi: yaar pata nahi kiss teacher ne note diya hai lib se books lane ko kaha hai kya karoon _

_Daya : lekin abhijeet abhi tho humari class ka time bhi jo gaya tu ek kaam karna chutti me le lena _

_Abhi : ok _

_( abhijeet and tarika are in same science class )_

_In the class _

_ Mam : Tarika where is your bio assignment just go and complete it from the books that are available at the library _

_Tarika : but mam .._

_I said just go her teacher ordered her so she has to go their and after the class abhijeet also moved towards lib as per the note he went inside nobody was their so he thought of selecting the books he went in the science section and saw tarika doing her work with the sound of footsteps she was getting disturbed she looked upwards and saw abhijeet. While making a face she said _

_Ab tum ho who he main socho ki kon losser aa raha hai _

_Abhi : bol tho aise rahi ho jaise aaj se pelhe tumne mujhe kabhi notice nahi kiya _

_Tarika : wrong sirf dekha hai aur rahi baat notice ki tho bhul he jao _

_Abhi : oh madam thoda dheere ye tumhara ghar nahi hai library ahi so maintain silance _

_Tarika : well iska aur mere ghar ka comparison na he karo tho better hoga and yes mr looser same is applied to you as well _

_They both were doing their work when the librarian came to the library as they both were inside he was not able to see them and he thought" andar jake check karne ka koi fayda nahi hai internet ke zamane main books ko kon puchta hai " and he locked the door and went off .._

* * *

_**A/N- so how was it i know you all are right that the couples are not getting scene together but i tell you it's just the starting see when it comes to a love story their are almost the same things that everybody would like to show and especially college love stories i just wanted to create some drama sort of a thing every love story is not simple some are very complicated some times so if you want me to write it further please tell me and if you are real liking it then please review guys ...**_

_**Till then stay cool **_

_**Bye **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter -4

_Unaware of the fact tarika and abhijeet were busy in doing their work finally abhijeet pick up the choosen books and moved. To the librarian 's desk to issue the books but to his surprise no one was their _

_Abhi(mind): ab mai kya karoon yahan par tho koi bhi nahi hai aise bina books issue karwaye tho le ja nahi sakta aur agar ke bhi gaya tho donga kisse mujhe tho ye tak nahi pata ki deni kis teacher ko hai ek kaam karta hoon ye books side me rakh deta hoon kal subha aa kar le longa aur sari teachers se puch longa ha ye he sahi rahega .(he kept all those books aside and moved towards the door and pulled the door handel but it didn't opened he tried his hands in all the ways to open it but failed and soon realised that he is being locked he thought" ab yeh he hona baki tha " he seated on the chair with his hands on his forehead )_

_Meanwhile tarika came out after completing all her assignment she look at him for once and pull the door handel but it didn't opened she tried again and again but at last gives up _

_Abhi: kyo darwaza todne par tuli ho are you dumb dikhaye nahi de raha door bahar se locked hai _

_Tarika : what the hell aisa nahi ho sakta tum mere saath koi prank kar rahe ho na _

_Abhi: look miss mujhe logo ke sath prank karne main koi interest nahi hai ok aur mera dimag kharab nahi hai ki mai tumhe mere saath loxk karoon taki tum mera dimag kharab kar sako ._

_Tarika : excuse me dimag tum mera khate ho mai nahi yaarye kya ho gaya mai tho abhijeet ko lock karna chati thi mai kyo phas gayi :o(mind): oh no ye maine kya bol diya _

_Abhi : kya kaha tumne tum mujhe kya han .._

_Tarika : nahi tho mai tumhe kya karoongi maine kuch nahi kiya _

_In anger abhijeet pinned her to the wall and asked her " saaf saaf batao varna .." " vo actually vo note maine he tumhe bheja tha taki tum library mai books collect karne mai busy ho jao aur mai tumhe bahar se lock kar doon but unfortunately mai he tumhare saath yahan lock ho gayi .. ab tho sab bata dia ab tho chod do " _

_Abhi: kya matlab maine tumhe kahan ..( realising their position abhijeet left her while saying sorry )ab kuch nahi ho sakta jab kal librarian ayenge tab he hum bahar nikal sakte hai ._

_Tarika : kya kal par mujhe bhook lag rahi hai _

_And soon they both looked out through the glass window they could hear the rain drops splasing against the ground the sound of tap tap tap... can be clearly heard and inside the library the lights started flickering and soon power cut a loud screem escaped from the mouth of Tarika .._

_Abhi: kya hua chilla kyo rahi ho light he tho gayi hai thodi deer mai vapas aa jayegi _

_Tarika : iss light ko bhi abhi he jana tha mujhe andhere se dar lagta hai pase kahin aur mat jana ._

_Abhijeet thought to tease her he started making the sounds of footsteps so that she may think thhe is going away .._

_Tarika : abhijeet .. abhijeet please aisa mat karo mujhe sach mai dar lagta hai abhijeet_

_ (she stood up and start walking in some direction as due to power cut their was complete darkness her leg hit the chair and she shout because of pain abhijeet followed the dirextion from where the sound came he found her and said " tarika are you alright i am aorry mujhe aisa nahi karna chayea tha as she heard his voice she can feel his presence she huged him out of fear while crying suddenly the light glowed but tarika is still huging him not wanting to be seperated finally she realised of what she is doing she leave him " i am sorry pata nahi kaise vo "" it's completely fine ye tumhare pair main kya hua ye chot kahan se lagi "" vo pata nahi shayad chair se lag gayi hogi " he started searching for first aid kit but in a library it's next to impossible so he pulled out his handkchif and tied around her leg .)_

_Tarika's phone buzz it's the call from her dad _

_Ha hello _

_What hello tarika time dekha hai kahan ho tum mae purvi aur shreya ko bhi call kiya tha tum vahan bhi nahi thi so may i know where are you .._

_Dad actually meri ek new friend hai mai uske ghar night stay kar rahi hoon aur kal vahin se college aaungi _

_Ok but you should have inform me you know how much i was worried for you _

_I am sorry dad main apse kal milungi _

_Ok bye and take care _

_Call cut _

_Abhi: tumne bataya kyo nahi tumhare dad ko ki hum yahan band hai _

_Tarika : aacha aur mai kya kehti mere dad se ki dad main ek ladke ke saath library mai band hoon _

_Abhi : ok fine i understand .. pani logi ( forwarding her the bottle ) she took it .._

_Later that night they both drifted in sleep next morning librarian came and opened the door and finall they are out .. _

_College starts all the students started coming abhijeet moved to his hostel freshened up and again came to attend his classes and tarika also kept an extra dress in her her car so she also changed and now she is sitting in the college cantean with her friends ._

_Shreya : don't tell me tarika tu aur abhi kal ek saath library main band ho gaye the like seriously _

_Purvi: ya that sounds too filmy _

_Tarika (mind ): ye abhijeet unta bhi bura nahi hai maine uske saath kitna bura behave kiya but still he is being so polite with me i think he is a nice guy _

_Shreya : tarika tu kahna khi gayi _

_Tarika : kahin bhi to nahi mujhe kya hoga aacha vaise bata kal tu kahan thi _

_Purvi : ha tu uss new comer ke saath kyo ghum rahi thi usne meri insult ki lekin tu mere saath nahi thi uske sath thi why _

_Shreya : guys aise koi baat nahi hai bass vo mere ghar ke pass rehta hai vo bhi ek tarah se mera childhood friend hai aur kuch nahi _

_Suddenly kavin came their and said " sherya good morning " all the gaze shifted to him ._

_Purvi : vaise yahan hum bhi hai hume good morning kehne se tumhe tax nahi lagega ._

_Kavin: sorry maine dekha nahi good morning _

Purvi :_ good morning ..duffer ;)_

_Purvi and tarika walk out from their giving each other a hi fi while shreya remain seated .._

_Shreya : maine tumse kaha tha na ki purvi se door rehna _

_Kavin: pata nahi iss ladki ka kya problem hai akhir vo hai kya chiz .._

_Shreya : kya chiz hai matlab tumhe ek suggestion dena chati hoon don't mess with her tumne vo compound mai founder ka ek haath ka statue dekha hai _

_Kavin : ha kyo usne toda hai kya _

_Shreya : kuch aisa he pata hai ek baar kisie ne uski parking mai apni car park kar di tho usne uss ladke ki car se ek rassi bandhi uss statue ke haath tak aur jab uss ladke ne car start ki aur age jane laga tho statue ka haat nikla tho aut saath nai vo bhi iss college se kilak gaya ._

_Kavin: what itni se baat ke liye .._

_Shteya : aacha kavin meri dance class shuru hone wali hai mai tumse baad mai milti hoon ..._

**_A/N-so how was it i have added some parts of soty2 in it did you like that till now in this story that much is clear that kavin thinks of shreya more than a friend but shreya always keeps him ignoring ..please tell me if you like this chapter or not and thank you so so much for your reviews and constant support to my story after reading this don't forget to review guys and stay tuned to know more .._**

**_Till than stay cool _**

**_Bye _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**chapter-5**_

* * *

_**Kamikaze knight - I. Know maine story ko kuch zyada fast kar diya but readers were busy saying that respective couples ko koi scene nahi mil raha but not worry abhi story baki hai so one thing i can say do read it further and tell me is now the story is going at correct pace or not ..**_

_**Indusweety 84437 - i am happy that you liked it ..**_

**_Subhi- i know that you are upset because i am showing shreya and kavin as couple but ya in the last kavin and purvi will be together otherwise what will happen to daya 😜_**

**_Mr . Bindass - i hope that you will like this chapter also _**

**_Riya - i will try to write long chapters keep reading it like this way only _**

**_Eman - i am happy that you like you liked it keep reading and reviewing like this way only _**

**_Guest -i will try to add some dareya scenes too but not so early daya is the special character of this story because of his entry the whole story will turn upside down. _**

**_Guest - yeh abhi to start hui hai itni jaldi khatam nahi hone wali _**

* * *

**_let's come back to the story_**

_kavin and purvi are in the same commerce class _

_All the students were sitting and chatting with one another as the lecturar was having some work so he told all of them not to move out and sit and study for the test that happens to be in next class _

_Kavin turned his head back to find a perfect place to sit and study as his enrolement was late in the college so he has missed lots of classes that bench waa near to bench where purvi was sitting and eating chewing gum _

_Kavin : Ah this girl is so hopeless _

_He stood up and directly goes to that bench with his books suddenly he got puzzled in one of the respective sum he looks up shake the pen in his hands suddenly he saw purvi trying to stick her gum in the hairs of the girl sitting infront of her he thought to tell that girl about her but he stoped remembering shreya 's instructions suddenly purvi saw kavin looking at her continously she turned to him and said .._

_Purvi: what aise ghoor ghoor ke kya dekh rahe ho kabhi koi ladki nahi dekhi kya ya phir iss pure college mai tumhe mere alawa koi aur nahi dikh raha .._

_Kavin : mai tumhe nahi tumhari harkato ko dekh raha hoon and By the way agar pure college mai mujhe tum he dikhi usse thi aacha yeh hoga ki mai andha ho jau _

_Purvi : han pata hai ab agar tumhe shreya ko ghoorne se fursat meligi tho he tho tum kisi aur ko dekho ge _

_Kavin: yeh tum kya bol rahi ho bol tho aise rahi ho jaise ki tumne mujhe dekha hai _

_Purvi : mai bina proof ke kabhi bhi koi baat nahi bolti vaise bata doon ki shreya itni asani se nahi haath ane wali sirf mujhe pata hai usse kaise ladke pasand hai after all mai uski bestie hoon _

_Kavin : mai usse tumse jyada janta hoon pure 12 saal se ok _

_Purvi : ha ha mazak kar rahe ho mai uski friend hoon kinder garden se agar tumhe nahi manana tho mai chali bye .._

_And she moved out of the class and kavin followed her saying " aare purvi meri ek baar tho baat sun lo "_

_Purvi :ha kaho _

_Kavin : aacha batao na mai shreya ko impress karne ke liye kya karoon _

_Purvi : usse apne ye dikhao (pointing towards her arms )_

_Kavin: kya haddi _

_Purvi: aare nahi duffer triseps muscles aur kya pata hai shreya ek baar bol rahi thi usse well built i mean body aachi ho like biseps triseps 6 packs and all aur tum tho dikhne mai bilkul kadak ho. Shreya tho tumhe dekhte he flat ho jayegi _

_Kavin: what i don't believe you _

_Purvi:nahi manana tho mat mano mai tho bass tumhari help karna chati thi vaise bhi why i am helping you out bhale he maine tumhe suggeation diya ho but bhulna mat hum abhi bhi dushman hai _

_And she moved from their with a evil smile on her face _

_In the sports complex _

_Shreya was sitting with tarika and purvi and having water and kavin was playing basket ball with his team mates soon after the game he went their where trio were sitting _

_Kavin : hello girls _

_Trio : hi _

_Kavin: vaise aaj bohot garmi hai na _

_Shreya : ha _

_While talking he started doing all the warm up exercises and is trying every possible way to show his body .._

_Purvi(mind): oh my my ab ayega asli maza _

_ Shreya (mind): yeh kavin kar kya raha hai pata nahi khud ko kya samajhta hai pata nahi kiske samne show off kar raha hai _

_Kavin stoped and said .._

_Shreya mujhe tumse kuch ..(he was interupted by his coach's assistant sam )_

_Kavin pata hai mai tumhe kab se dekh raha tha aur maine dekh sakta hoon tumhari mehnat aur laganko dekh sakta hoon isleya mai tumhe aaj se personal training doonga chalo and he dragrd him shreya moved from their in anger and as she moved purvi came upto kavin when was made to the push up by sam and sam was called by the coach purvi saw kavin like that and said .._

_Tch tch tch ek baat bolu sam hai na vo coach ka best friend nahi hai unki girlfriend hai all the the best duffer ha ha ha and she moved from their _

_Kavin(mind): oh god kavin tune sach mai duffer wali harkat ki hai tu uss miss attitude ki bato mai kaise aa sakta hai shreya tere bare mai kya kya soch rahi hogi aur ye sam isse pich kaise chudao god please help me _

_When two figures came walking to him _

_Voice 1 : kya un ladkiyo ne tumhe bhi pareshan kar diya _

_Kavin looks up and then he stand on his place app dono kon _

_Voice 1: mera naam abhijeet hai aur ye daya hai hum 2 year students hai _

_Kavin : oh myself kavin _

_Abhijeet : kavin vaise tum aise akele kyo rehte ho i mean what about your friends _

_Kavin: actually mera koi dost nahi hai iss college mai abhi kuch dino pelhe he maine join kiya hai so _

_Daya : hum jante hai vaise lagta hai vo ladki tumhe bilkul bhi pasand nahi hai (pointing towards purvi who was sitting with tarika on a bench )_

_Kavin: ha naak mai dum karke rakha hai dimag se ek dum paidal hai nahi uss ka top floor pura khali hai _

_Daya : ha ha pata hai vo meri behen hai _

_Kavin(mind): ab yeh he hona baki reh gaya tha _

_Kavin: ha par dil ki bohot aachi hai i must say _

_Daya : aare don't worry mai koi typical bhai ki tarah nahi hoon uski wajha se tho sab pareshan hai never mind _

_Abhijeet : tum dono ye bate baad mai kar lena vaise kavin agar tumhare abhi tak friends nahi bane tho you can move with us come sam abhi nahi aane wala _

_Kavin : thanks _

_Scene shifts to purvi and tarika _

_Tarika : oh my god purvi kya prank khela tune kavin ke saath bechara _

_Purvi:koi bechara nahi hai vo usne meri insult ki thi aur maine uska badl a liya usse aur kuch bhi nahi par tune dekha vo abhijeet aur saath mai dad ka ladla beta kaise kavin se humdardi dikha rahe the .._

_Tarika : ha vo tho hai pata hai mujhe laga tha abhijeet aacha ladka hai mai shayad uske bare mai kuch zyada he galat soch rahi hoon but nahi he proved me totally wrong _

_Purvi: kyo aisa kya kar diya usne _

_Tarika :kya kiya yeh pooch kya nahi kiya _

_Pata hai aaj subha mujhe class ke liye late ho raha tha aur mai jaldi mai bhag ke ja rahi thi aur abhijeet pata nahi achanak kahan se samne aa gaya mera ppai mud gaya aur mai girne wali thi aur usne mujhe pakad liya _

_Purvi : han ye tho thik he hua na atleast usne tujhe bacha tho liya na _

_Tarika ;aare aage bhi tho sun sab hume ghoor ke dekh rahe the tho maine usse kaha ki mujhe chodo aur usne mujhe chod diya aur mai niche zamin mai gir gayi aur sab log mujhlar hass rahe the can you believe it mujhe uss par itna gussa aa raha tha usne mujhe sorry bhi nahi bola _

_Purvi: what aur tune usse jane diya kuch bhi nahi bola _

_Tarika : aise kaise mai gayi thi aur maine usse kaha .._

_Flash back _

_Tarika : oh hello mister _

_Abhi : kya hai subha subha kyo samne aati ho yaar pura din bekar jayega _

_Tarika :oh really jab se tum mujhe dikhe ho na tab se mere sare din kharab ho gaye what was that tumne mujhe kyo giraya _

_Abhi :maine giraya .. ha ha han tho tumne he rho kaha tha chod dotho maine chod diya aur kya .._

_Tarika : aacha agar mai kahu ki college ki chat se niche kood jao tho kya kud jaoge _

_Abhi ; mai tumhari tarah pagal nahi hoon _

_Tarika : how dare you _

_Abhi:ddar kis cheez ke liye tumse baat karne ke liye mukhe himmat ki koi zarrorat nahi hai tum khud he itni badi darpok ho _

_Tarika : mai kisi se nahi darti ok _

_Abhi : aacha phir vo kya tha abhi please kahin mat jana tum yahin par ho na mujhe andhare se bohot dar lagta hai please abhi ha ha ha ..._

_Tarika : i will not spare you samjhe tumhe ye bohot mengha padega _

_Abhi ;chalega vaise bhi mujhe sasti chize pasand nahi hai _

_Flash back over_

_purvi : oh my my yeh tho bohot he tedha nikla _

_Tarika : koi na mai isse bohot jald sidha kar doongi .. vaise yeh shreya kahan hai _

_Purvi :uska tho pooch he mat pata nahi kya ho gay hai usse pelhe tho din bhar humare saath he rehti thi aur ab kahan jati hai kahan rehti hai kuch pata he nahi chalta isse ab tho baat karni he badegi bohot kar li isne apni manmani _

_Tarika : ok fine chal ab chalte hai usse jab ana hoga aa jayegi abh imujhe bohot bhook lag rara hai chale kya _

_Purvi: chal_

* * *

**_A/N- so please tell me kya yeh wala chapter thik tha maine try kiya ki mai vapis story ko correct track par le aao please please batana ki yeh kaisa laga ok _**

**_Thank you _**

**_Bye _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_sweety :i will try to do that but right now i have three pending stories once they all get over i will try to do that but please forgive me right now i hope you will like this chapter .._**

**_Asd: i am happy that you like it sorry for the late update .._**

**_Kamikaze knight :i will try to create such circumstances .._**

**_Riya :ok i will add daya and shreya's scene too .._**

**_Subhi :i am happy that you liked the previous chapter so sorry for being late .._**

**_Lover of cid couples : yes they are real bro-sis .._**

**_Guest (30may ): dear i have to give each character equal screen space so that this thought might not be revolting .._**

**_Eman : i am happy You liked it keep reading it like this way only .._**

**_Indusweety84437 :ok i have added dushyant's character also hope you like it_** ..

* * *

_chapter -6_

_Summary .._

_Tarika : koi na mai isse bohot jald sidha kar doongi .. vaise yeh shreya kahan hai_

_Purvi :uska tho pooch he mat pata nahi kya ho gay hai usse pelhe tho din bhar humare saath he rehti thi aur ab kahan jati hai kahan rehti hai kuch pata he nahi chalta isse ab tho baat karni he badegi bohot kar li isne apni manmani_

_Tarika : ok fine chal ab chalte hai usse jab ana hoga aa jayegi abh imujhe bohot bhook lag rara hai chale kya_

_Purvi: chal_

* * *

Next ..

_after sometime _

_Shreya was sitting alone in the college garden daya was just passing by he saw first he thought not to disturb her but she was looking very disturbed so he could not stop himself and moved to her .._

_"Shreya "_

_She looks up and saw daya standing their _

_Daya :kya mai tumse kuch baat kar sakta hoon _

_Shreya :ha kaho (she gets up )_

_ Daya :kya hua tum itni disturbed kyo lag rahi ho kuch baat hai tho tum mujhse share kar sakti ho but only if you want ..._

_Shreya : actually vo mai kavin ki wajha se disturb hoon _

_Daya :kavin ke wajha se but usne kya kiya .._

_Shreya : tum nahi samjhoge mai kavin ko sirf apna ek bohot he aacha dost manti hoon but mujhe pata hai ki uske maan mai mere liye feelings hai _

_Daya :tho tum usse sach bata kyo nahi deti ki tum usse sirf apna dost manti ho_

_Shreya : wahi tho nahi kar sakti agar maine usse kaha tho vo hurt ho jayega ..aur vo tho vaise bhi hurt ho he raha hai jab se vo yahan aaya hai tab se mai usse sirf ignore karne ke alawa aur kuch nahi kar rahi hoon .._

_Daya : tho sidha sidha mat kaho koi aur way nikalo _

_Shreya :mai usse pyaar nahi kar sakti tho vo mujhse nafrat tho kar he sakta hai kyo _

_Daya :par tum karogi kya _

_Shreya :pata nahi jaise he pata chalta hai batati hoon abhi meri class ka time hone he wala hai mai chalti hoon bye .._

_Daya :bye _

_Daya (mind): wow finally maine himmat karke shreya se akele mai baat ki vo bhi bina atke kya baat hai keep it up daya ..._

_Next day ..._

_At kavin and purvi 's class _

_Proff. :students i want you all to meet up with a new commer please give your introduction to the class _

_Stud : i am dushyant hope to make good friends and study hard .._

_Proff : ok plz make yourself comfortable here _

_He just went and sit besides kavin as it 's the only place left .._

_After the class .._

_Dushyant : hi (to kavin )_

_Kavin :kavin here _

_Dushyant :kavin tum tho jante he ho maine aaj he join kiya hai so kya tum meri help karoge with the notes _

_Kavin: yaar mai kya help karoon maine khud ge kuch din pehle admission liya hai aur yahan koi help nahi karne wala jo bhi karna hai hume he karna hoga .._

_Dushyant :kaise nahi karenge sir ne mujhe khud kaha tha ki classmates ki help le lena ek min ha excuse me (to purvi who was sitting in the next bench to them )_

_Purvi (mind): aate he mujhe disturb kar raha hai (she turned to them )_

_ Dushyant : please kya aap humari help karengi actually sab thode busy lag rahe the tho socha ki aap free hai tho humari help kardengi please _

_Purvi :tumhe kya lagta hai ki mai faltu hoon mere pass koi kaam nahi hai _

_Kavin(mind): isse bhi yeh he mili help mangne ke liye _

_Purvi : dushyant agar tumhe kabhi bhi kisi bhi chiz ki zarrorat ho kisi bhi subject ke notes chayea ho ya koi bhi aur problem ho tho mere pass kabhi bhi aane ki koi zarrorat nahi hai .._

_And she walk out from their carrying her bag .._

_Dushyant :kya ladki hai yaar _

_Kavin : miss attitude isse kabhi bhi kisi bhi help ki umeed mat karna mere college ke first day pe he meri life mai blast kar diya pata hai mai college aane se pehle kya sochta hoon ki please bhagwan kuch bhi ho yeh ladki mujhe nahi dikhni nahi chayea _

_Dushyant : tho ab wana be friends _

_Kavin: sure _

_On the other side _

_Tarika: yeh tu kya bol rahi hai shreya he likes you _

_Shreya : yes isliyea mai aaj kal zydatar classes mai he rehti hoon _

_Tarika :but shreya kya tu sure hai _

_Then purvi cane their "kis chiz mai " they both remained quite and stare at purvi _

_Purvi : come on you both need to tell me about that stuff yaad hai na kabhi bji kuch nahi chupana hai _

_Shreya : nahi purvi kuch khaas nahi vo maine bhi dance competition main part lene wali ho na tho yeh pooch rahi thi ki are you sure ki mai part loongi _

_Purvi : han tho usme itna sochne wali kon se baat hai by the way tera partner kon hoga _

_Shreya : partner ?_

_Purvi : iss bar inhone format badal diya hai dance competition hoga but only with the patners ._

_Shreya:tera patner kon hai _

_Purvi : isme poochne wali kon se baat hai dad ne pehle he bol diya hai ki agar dance competition mai part lena hai tho daya ke saath he lena hoga varna nahi .._

_Shreya :daya bhi participate kar raha hai .._

_Purvi :hmm_

_Shreya (mind): mujhe kavin se baat karni he hogi taki vo mera dance patner _

_Shreya : guys mai abhi aati hoon thoda kaam yaad aa gaya ok .._

_Both :ok _

_After sometime _

_Shreya saw kavin sitting with dushyant and solving some sum in the canteen she walk upto them_

_Shreya :kavin ek min mujhe tumse kuch baat karni thi _

_Kavin :dushyant mai abhi aya ok _

_Dush :hmm_

_Kavin :ha kaho kya hua _

_Shreya : vo actually maine dance comp. Mai part liya hai so if you don't mind jya tum mere patner banoge .._

_Kavin: kyaaa mai ha kyo nahi zarror _

_Shreya :tho aaj se practise at my place _

_Kavin:sure _

_Next day ..._

_morning kavin comes to the college and finds a parking to park his bike he founds one and park their when he was doing so purvi came their in her car stoped seeing him and said .._

_Excuse me ye parking meri hai tho na tum apni bike hatao yaha se _

_Kavin : nahi tumhari nahi hai aur vaise bhi mai park kar chuka hoon tho tum koi aur jagha dhoond lo .._

_Purvi :pooch nahi rahi hoon bata rahi hoon aur vaise bhi my car is much better than your bike _

_Kavin :ok you are right i totally agree 360 cc enginetop class model _

_Purvi get down from her car and said .._

_Thik hai tho apna yeh dabba hata ke meri car park kar dena _

_And throw the keys. To him and was about to move _

_When she heard the some noise she turned back and saw kavin drving her car in the ground and he applied brakes and gets down and came to her .._

_Kavin: lo ab ho gayi aur bhi top class opps sorru grade he gir gaya don't worry car wash karwa lena aur han yeh tumhari parking nahi hai ispar kahin bhi nahi lika hai ki yeh ladies parking hai _

_Purvi :han hai tho _

_Kavin:par ab tho maine kar di so bye ..._

_After sometime _

_Daya abhijeet dushyant and kavin were sitting in the canteen and tarika and shreya were also waiting for purvi to come in the canteen itself ..._

_Some students came running and said _

_"Kavin jaldi chalo vo tumhari bike vo purvi "_

_All of them ran towards the parking and shreya and tarika also went their as they heard the name of their friend .._

_When they came their they saw purvi their with a spray colour in her hand which she used to paint his bike _

_She turned to them with a proud smile and said "ab ho gayi ladies bike now park your bike princess "and put her hands on her waist everybody started laughing at the scene ..._

* * *

_**A/N- I am so so sorry guys i know that i am very late this time but from now i will update it fast hope you have liked it please do tell how was it or if i can add something else to this ..**_

_**Till than stay cool**_

_**Bye ..**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Mr. Bindas : i can't write a story becasue i have three pending stories for which i bearly got time but i have written an os on them hope you will like it .._

_Sweety : ya it's true i didn't even realise that purvi ka character aisa nahi hai ok in the coming chapters you will see a change in the attitude towards everyone and yes ofcourse i would love to be your friend .._

_Subhi :ok you want ishita's character i will soon add her .._

_Asd :i agree with you that the orevious chapter was small but i was busy on 16 th as it was fathers day and my dad 's birthday too and after a long time he spent all his day with family and especially with me and can't miss that that's why i have kept the chapter small hope you understand .._

_Anyways let 'start of with the chapter .._

* * *

_Chapter -7 _

_Abhijeet :purvi ne kavin ke saath thik nahi kiya _

_Tarika : han tho kavin bhi purvi ko irritate karta hai samjhe aur agar tum chate ho ki tumhare saath aisa kuch na ho tho mujhe irritate mat kiya karo _

_Shreya :par tarika : abhijeet is right purvi ne kuch zyda he kar diya chote chote differences it's ok but aaj jo hua usne apni limit he cross kar di .. daya tumhara kya kehna hai isme .._

_Daya :mujhe iss bare koi baat nahi karni .._

_Tarika :kyo nahi oh han aacha mai samajh sakti hoon ki vo tumhari behem hai aur tum uske bare mai kuch nahi sun sakte .._

_Abhijeet :agar vo teri behen nahi hoti na tho mai usse aacha sabak sikhata .._

_Daya :oh please ha bhai behen just stop it ok mujhe koi farak nahi padta usne jo kiya uske consequences tho usse jhelne he padenge pata hai dean ne dad ko bulaya hai aur tum log mere dad ko nahi jante purvi tho gayi .._

_Tarika : tum aisa kaise keh sakte ho she is your sister .._

_Daya :sister my foot _

_And he moved from their _

_Shreya :yeh daya ko kya ho gaya vo tho aise kabhi bhi baat nahi karta mai abhi aati hoon .._

_And she also moved from their .._

_Tarika :yeh ho kya raha hai aaj subha se tension tension .._

_Abhijeet :pata nahi lekin ek baat tho manni hogi tumhari friend tumse bhi aage hai gusse mai bhi aur attitude mai bhi .._

_Tarika : aisa nahi hai mai usse bachpan se janti hoon lekin usne kabhi bhi nahi bataya ki vo aise kyo react karti hai bhale he humare bich ek treaty hai ki hum kabhi bhi ek dusre se kuch nahi chupayenge but she was not confortable to tell so humne bhi kabhi nahi pooch aur rahi baat meri ki mai aise kyo ho dusro se thik se. Baat kyo nahi karti tho uske piche ek he wajha hai ki i don't find them worthy to talk with me .._

_And she also moved from their .._

_In the deans office _

_Purvi 's dad was sitting in the chair infront of dean and purvi was standing in one corner and kavin an dushyant in one corner .._

_Dean : mr . Singhania i don't understand ki daya aur purvi agar apke he baache hai tho why they are not similar daya ko dekhyea har field mai aage sports studies co carricular activities chae kuch bhi ho he is the best aur ek taraf ye chae kisi chizz mai aage ho ya na ho sabko pareshan karne mai aage zarror hai roz kuch na kuch ab tho seriously limit hai aap .._

_Purvi ' s dad raise his hands to dean indicating him to stop he stood up from his chair and comes to purvi stare her for few seconds and gave her a tight slap on her right cheek that left everybody shocked who were present at that moment _

_Purvi dad : vikrant singhania the leading buisnessman and the trusty of this college ki beti aise down market ki harkate karegi tho aur kya sunne ko milega han agar aaj ke baat ek bhi complaint ayi na tho chamdi udher doonga samjhi and you jo bhi tumhara naam hai tumhari bike ka jo bhi nuksaan hua hai mai bhej doonga and he moved from their in anger .._

_Purvi :sir agar aap kaho tho kya mai ab jau _

_Dean :ab ha han jao _

_She bent down picked her bag and stare at purvi before leaving the office _

_Later kavin and dushyant also moved from their .. _

_Dushyant :kya andar jo bhi hua vo sach tha _

_Kavin :yar tu jitna shock hai usse kahi zyda mai shock hoon purvi ke dad bohot zyda strict hai agar vo sabke samne usse treat kar sakte hai tho ghar mai tho kya he hota hoga yaar ek kaam kar tu ja mai purvi se mil ke aata hoon _

_Dushyant :nahi abhi nahi dekha nahi tha vo kitna gusse mai the jab vo nikle kahin tera murder he na kar de _

_Kavin:chill aisa kuch nahi hoga _

_Dushyant :ok .._

_Kavin (mind):yaar ab mai purvi ko kahan dhoondu ha vo wahi hogi _

_And he moved to the Auditorium and saw her dancing_

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation  
And it looks like I'm the queen

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried  
Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door

Let it go (go, go, go go, go go, go go, go, go, go go)

Let it go

Let it go

Let it go

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all  
It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free

Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand and here I stay  
Let the storm rage on

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back, the past is in the past

Let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway  
Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand in the light of day  
Let the storm rage on

_kavin :PURVIII_

_she looked at him _

_He continued "see purvi ab bass karte hai yaar bohot ho gaya bohot ladai ho gayi ho itna tho movies mai bhi nahi hota sab kuch bhool kar friendship karogi "_

_Purvi :it's not the time to be soft kavin varna tumhe harane ka maza kam ho jayega ab chae jo bhi ho dance competition tho mai he jeetungi _

_She picked up her bag and moved to her class .._

_Here on this side .._

_Shreya :yeh tum kya bol rahe ho daya mai yeh nahi kar sakti dance competition jeetna mera dream haj _

_Daya : tho kya tum mujhe harta hua dekhna chati ho pata hai agar mai haar gaya tho dad mujhe ghar se nikal denge because he believed singhania's are born to win .._

_Shreya :mai sochunge ab meri class ka time ho chuka hai _

_Daya :ok _

_Here dushyant was going through through the corridore thinking something suddenly he bumped on someone and held her bcz she was falling out of fear she closed her and held his collor tightly slowly she opened her eyes and looked at him then to the down she said "ab tum mujhe sidha kar sakte ho "he realised he made her stand properly and said .._

_I am so sorry mera dhyan nahi tha pata nahi kaise i am really sorry _

_She :it's completely fine actually meri bhi galti thi mai dean ka office dhoond rahi thi and achanak se apke samne aa gayi by the way i am ishita arora .._

_Dushyant : dushyant hemraj ..nice to meet you .. vaise tumhe maine kabhi dekha nahi vaise maine bhi kuch dinpehle he join kiya hai _

_Ishita: actually maine bhi ajj hi join kiya hai isliyea ka office dhoond rahi thi _

_Dushyant : vo aage se right mai hai _

_Ishita : thank you so much ok ab mai chalti hoon baad mai milte hai _

_Dushyant :ok .._


	8. Chapter 8

chapter -8

Next day

Here ishita was searching for her Maths class but all in vain from behind someone came running and accidently bumped in ishita and both fall on th ground ..

Ishita :aauch .. lag gayi

Girl : are you ok actually maine tumhe dekha nahi i admit galti meri thi for gods sake dean ko kuch mat batana

Ishita :aare pehle uthne mai help tho karo

That girl helped her to get up ..

Ishita :par tum aise corridor mai bhag kyo rahi thi

Girl :actually mai meri class ke liye late ho gayi hoon oh god mai late hoon mujhe jana hoga bye ..

Ishita :aare please help me meri class ghum gayi hai

Girl. :what ?dekho mujhe late ho raha hai i am leaving

Ishita :mera matlab hai ki vo2 year ke batch ki maths class kahan hoti hai

Girl :mai bhi vahin ja rahi hoon come with me (and they both hurry up to the class )

As they both were running suddenly they applied the break and almost had a clash with the door all of the students and the prof . looks at them

Prof . : you a late girls

Ishita : sorry sir actually maine aaj he join kiya hai so class dhoondne mai problem ho rahi thi so

Girl : so sir mai bhi aa he rahi thi then i saw her she was so puzzeld so i was listerning to her problem than mujhe pata chala ki isse class nahi mil rahi so hum jaldi se bhag ke yahan aa gaye iwas just helping her out thats why late ho gaya ..

Ishita looked at her with open mouth tha how smartly she has told the false to everyone ..

Prof. :tum help kar rahi thi purvi really is it (he asked ishita )

Purvi :(low voice ): just nod you head in yes otherwise he will kick us out

Ishita nodded her head in yes so prof . Allowed them to enter and they both sit quitely together both kavin and dushyant both got some what freezed seeing her behaviour ..

After the lecture got finished ishita turned to purvi

Tumne sir se jhoot kyo bola

Purvi :maine kon sa jhoot bola kya maine tumhari help nahi ki

Ishita :han ki but tum khud bhi tho late thi

Purvi :pata hai tum bohot cute ho

Ishita :sach vo tho mujhse bohot logo ne kaha hai ki mai cute hoon pata hai is outfit ko pasand karne mai mujhe poore 2 ghante lage the

Purvi :no no you are getting me wrong mera matlab hai ki tumhara nature bohot sweet hai baacho ki tarah

Ishita :ok thank you so much by the way i am ishita arora

Purvi : purvi singhania

Iahita : kya hum dost ban sakte hai (while extending her hands )

Purvi (mind): old friends ne tho saath chod diya chalo kuch naye dost banaye jaye

Purvi :ok friends (she also extended her hands in friendship )

Here on kavin and dushyant side ..

Dushyant pulled kavin's cheek and he screemed aahh

Kavin:kya kar raha hai yaar gaal kyo khiche

Dushyant :yeh koi sapna nahi hai

Kavin:kya matlab

Dushyant :matlab kay yeh sach me purvi singhania hai yaar tune isse aisa kya bol diya jo ek din mai iske behaviour mai itna change aa gaya

Kavin:maine kuch nahi kiya yeh tho mujhse baat karne ko bhi tayar nahi pata hai jab kal mai iss se sorry kehne gaya tha tab vo dance kar rahi thi

Dushyant :kya iska na thapad kha kar top ka mala hill gaya hai nahi tho rone ke badle yeh naach rahi thi

Kavin: yaar samajh gusse mai naach rahi thi khushi se nahi

Dushyant :jo bhi ho yeh pakka purvi ki humshakal hai yeh vo nahi ho sakti yaar

Kavin :chal coffee pilata hoon tera dimag ghoom gaya hai chal mere saath

In the college cantean

Kavin and dushyant were sitting and having coffee ..

When tarika came to them and said "excuse me "

They both looks up then at eachother ..

Tarika :kya mai yahan baith sakti hoon

Kavin :han baitho

Tarika :kya aaj purvi college aayi hai

Dushyant :tum uski dost ho ya hum

Tarika ; jo bhi hai batao na aayi hai kya

Kavin :han vo aayi hai aaj tum chao tho mil lo

Tarika : ok thank you ...

Dushyant :yaar aaj ho kya raha hai tarika ko nahi pata ki purvi kahan hai can you believe it tarika ko nahi pata

Kavin :just chill ok free time mila hai tho relax karo ..

Here on tarika and shreya side ..

Shreya :haad hai yeh purvi bhi na aaj college aayi aur humse mili bhi nahi aur kal se phone bhi nahi utha rahi hai yeh bohot zyada hai han

Tarika : shant ho ja shreya hum purvi se zarrir baat karenge ok

A voice came from behind "good morning "they both turned and saw purvi their she came and made herself comfortable on the chair ..

Shreya and tarika looks at eachother then at her

Shreya : kahan thi tu aaj college aayi aur humse mili bhi nahi aur kal se tera phone kyo band hai pata hai hum kitna pareshan ho gaye the ..

Purvi :vo actually mera phone silent par tha tho maine dekha nahi aur kal mai thoda late soye thi tho subha late ho gayi thi college ke liye aur aate he sidha class mai chali gayi iss liye mil nahi payi ..

Shreya :aise kaise ek baar inform tho kar deti pata nahi hum kya kya soch rahe the

Tarika :aacha vo sab chod kal dean ke office mai kya hua zyda tho kuch serious nahi. Hua na

Purvi ;zyda kuch nahi last warning di hai dean ne aur dad ne bhi

Shreya :bas chod diya danta bhi nahi agar mai hoti na unki jagha tho tujhe khoob sunati kya zarrorat thi kavin ke saath aise karne ki kya kiya tha usne sirf bike he tho park ki thi isme kon sa gunah kar diya usne

Purvi : uss duffer ki sirf ek he galti hai ki he messed with me ok

Shreya : what abhi bhi purvi just let him go ek baar teri nazro ka angel badal de pata chal jayega he a nice guy ..

Purvi :dekho agar tum dono baki time bhi uss duffer ki baat kari hai tho i am going

Shreya : ok fine vaise sahi hai tera koi galti ki bhi tho asani se maff kar dete hai sab tujhe aur dean bhi kuch nahi kehte kyoki tu college trusty ki beti ..

Purvi : maine tum dono se kini baar kaha hai hum family se related kabhi bhi koi baat nahi karenge

Tarika : ok yaar ab bass bhi karo ab sab thik ho gaya hai tho lets celebrate na ..

Shreya :ek minute tarika purvi kya hua hai tujhe tu aise kabhi nahi thi humse kabhi bhi kuch nahi cchupat thi aur humeaha hamare ssaat he rreht thi phir kya hua han

Purvi :yeh question tho tujhpe bhi banta hai na kal ke incident se pehle tu bhi humesha gayab rehti thi aur jab bhi milte the tab ek he bahana hota tha ki class mai jana hai tu kahan jati thi shreya ..

Shreya :purvi baat abhi teri ho rahi hai meri nahi

Purvi :tu mere questions answer kar de aur mai sab kuch bata doongi ok

Shreya :purvi mai tere kisi bhi question ka koi jawab nahi doongi ok

Purvi :tho mujhse bhi expect mat karna kya kaha tha ki mai apne bate mai baate chupati hoon ok ha. I admit it lekin tum log vo bhi nahi karte tu baat nahi chupati humse ya mujhse kyoki tum dono tho mujhe worthy nahi samajhte na apni baate batane ke liye aur shreya kya mai jaan sakti hoon ki tu meri practise ka video kyo le rahi thi

Shreya :kon sa video maine koi video nahi banaya

Tarika :purvi shreya dekho ab bass karo baat bohot aage badh chuki hai guys

Purvi :shuru isne kiya tha khatam mai karoongi

Shreya :ok fine mana maine practise ka video banaya bas ye dekhne ke liye ki tu kon se steps kar rahi hai kyoki last mai sab ek he step karenge thats why ..

Purvi :ya phir ye dekhne ke liye ki jo mai kar sakti hoon vo tu kar sakti hai ya nahi right ..

Shreya : mana purvi ki tere dad bohot ameer hai iska matlab yeh nahi ki tu mujhse kaise bhi baat karegi

Purvi : kya baat hai han jab dekho dad dad unki posiion itna he shauk hai na tho tu mere dad ko hunesha ke liye adopt kar le han kya pata hai tujhe mere bare mai meri life ke bare mai mere rehen shen ke bare ma mujhe aachi tarah se pata hai ki tu aur teri family mere bare mai sochti hai aur iske liye mujhe koi jassos lagane ki koi zarrorat nahi thi

Shreya :han ok fine shayad mere ghar wale sahi he kehte hai you are not the right girl jis se maj friendship karoon infact mai tum dono se he dosti tod ke ja rahi hoon sahi kehte hai log ameer ghar ki ladkiya bigdi hui hoti hai it's over guys ...

And she walks out from their ..

Tarika :what the hell ?

Purvi :dekha i was right

Tarika :par purvi mujhe tho abhi bhi yakeen nahi ho raha hai ki shreya humare bare mai aisa bhi soch sakti hai yaar she is iur best friend aur ek friend se zyda vo mere liye ek behen ke jaise hai nahi purvi ye humari shreya nahi ho sakti yaar shreya aise kabhi bhi nahi thi ..

Purvi : koi baat nahi tarika jab usse khud iss baat ka guilt hoga that how ahe hurted her best friends vo apne aap vapas aa jayegj kuch dino mai sab kuch bohot zyda badal gaya hai itni jaldi thik nahi hone wala it will take some time

Tarika :ok

Purvi : aacha tarika tho mai library hoke aati hoon baad mai milte hai ok..

Tarika :tu aur library

Purvi :yaar vo actually meri ek new friend bani hai usne aaj he join kiya hai so bus usse notes mai help karne ja rahi thi uski wajha se aaj subha bach gayi isliye ok bye ..

Tarika: bye ..

Tarika ( mind): ab mai kya karoon mai shreya ko aachi tarah se janti hoon vo itni asani se wapis nahi aane wale or na he purvi sorry bolne wali hai ab mai kya karoon itne salo ki friendship itni asani se nahi toot ni chayea mujhe he kuch karna hoga

Meanwhile abhijeet also came their and saw tarika sitting their alone he can clearly make out that she is in deep thinking

Abhijeet : kya hua itni udas ho kar kyo baithi ho ( And he also sit their )

Tarika :abhi tum jao mera dimag already bohot kharab hai aur kharab nahi karna ok..

Abhijeet : kya baat hai aaj sutli bom fuss ko ho gaya ..

Tarika: whatt?

Abhijeet: mera matlab hai ki roz tho tum mujhe dekhte he ladne ke liye shuru ho jati ho phir aaj kya ho gaya ji ..

Tarika : dekho mera bilkul bhi mood nahi hai tumse ladne ka please chup raho ..

A/N-so thats all for today so what will happen next any idea if yes than do share it with me ok ..

* * *

So what will tarika do to save their friendship .. will everything be fine or not next chapter will be regarding competition and with a new twist that will turn the story up side down ..and i will try to write the next chapter long as well i have tried to make this also but i don 't want to finish this so soon ..

Love U all tc

Bye .. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter -9

Recap

Abhijeet: mera matlab hai ki roz tho tum mujhe dekhte he ladne ke liye shuru ho jati ho phir aaj kya ho gaya ji ..

Tarika : dekho mera bilkul bhi mood nahi hai tumse ladne ka please chup raho ..

And abhijeet moved from their

Next ..

On the side table a gang of students were sitting the main head was rocky he looks at tarika and than said to his friend ..

Boy1:tho agar tu kisi bhi ladki se baat karta hai tho tujhpe latu ho jati hai aur jahan bhi tu chalne ke liue kehta hai vo aa jati hai

Rocky :yes

Girl1 :guy and everybody started laughing

Rocky :tum logo ko mazak lag raha hai tho bolo kis ladki se baat karni hai

Boy 2:vo dekh tarika usko movie ke liye bol tho mai manoo

Boy1:tarika it's impossible dude she us the hotest girl of college vo nahi aane wali

Rocky :if she is the hotest girl than i am the coolest guy ab tho mai tarika ko movie lekar he jaunga just wait watch and he smiled and shouted from his seat and asked tarika infront of everyone "hey tarika wanna movie tonight "

Tarika looked him him from head to toe and she said "Tell me how it was "

Everyone present their started laughing upon rocky ,Here Rocky was boiling in anger he said "ab tho isse pure college ke samne utha ke le jaunga dekh lena "

He moved towards her table where tarika is seated and he pulled her hands and started draging her

Tarika :what the hell rocky leave me warna

Rocky :warna kya pure college ke samne mera mazak udaya na ab dekhna ..

No one was helping her in stead of helping they were making videos in order to free herself tarika gave a tight slap to rocky and rocky's anger was at peek he raise his hands in order to slap her and tarika closed her eyes but someone came in between and held his hands tarika opened her eyes slowly and saw rocky's hands were held high in air by abhijeet she looks at him.

Abhijeet twists rocky's hands and pushed him onto the ground

Rocky send his gang of friends to fight abhijeet meanwhile daya also came their and saw all that abhijeet was about to fall when daya came and held him by his shoulder and said "aane mai deer tho nahi kar di na boss " abhijeet smiled seeing him and the fight starts again meanwhile rocky moved towards tarika and as he came from behind he held her hairs and hands and said "yeh sab jo bhi ho raha hai na teri wajha se he ho raha hai agar movie ke liye han kar deti na tho itna bada hungama nahi hota and he was about to bang her head with the table but someone kicked him from behind and he again fall on the ground tarika turned and saw shreya and they both smiled rocky again stood up and both tarika and shreya held eachones hands and they together hit him with a big combined punch and a combo kick and they both bent down and held his hairs and said "kabhi bhi kisi bhi ladki ke baal mat chuna "(and bechara rocky was like 😨😵😭😭

Meanwhile all the students including kavin dushyant ishita and some moments later purvi also came their eating chewing gum and looked at the senario all the guards came trying to free the students it was a big chaos dean also came their an he was so angry he again called daya and rocky's fathers ...

Dean : i don't understand yeh college hai ya koi fighting ground kaise lad rahe the yeh sab like junglees they were fighting

Mr. Singhania : dean zarror kuch bohot badi baat hogi varna mera beta bina wajha kisi se fight nahi karta

Rocky's dad: zarror iss rocky ne he kuch kiya hoga warna baat itni aage nahi badhti

Here outside the deans office

All were waiting abhijeet was very tensed because he was involved in the fight but dean called up for daya's parents

Abhijeet :pata nahi kya hoga daya ke dad bohot cold lag rahe the pata nahi kya hoga ..

Tarika :i am sorry abhijeet yeh sab meri wajha se ho raha hai agar mai uske saath movie par jane ke liye ready ho jati tho itna sab nahi hota itni choti si baat itni aage badh gayi

Abhijeet : nahi isme tumhari koi galti nahi hai tumse vo chiz koi nahi karwa sakta jo tum na chao

Tarika :hmm

Shreya :sab thik ho jayega tarika tension mat le

Kavin : yaar pata hai jab se mai yahan aaya hoon maine kabhi bhi daya aur abhi ko aise ladte hue nahi dekha

Dushyant :yaar tujhe yaad hai na mr. Singhania ne purvi ke saath kya kiya tha agar kahin same to same daya ke saath yaar uski tho koi galti bhi nahi thi ..

Ishita :kya kiya tha ..

Purvi : nothing serious aur ishita mujhe lagta hai ki tujhe apne notes pure karne chaiyea yahan jo bhi hua mai tujhe baad mai sab ek dum detailed way mai bata doongi

Ishita :ok bye

And she moved to the library ..

Purvi :aur tum sab jaisa aoch rahe ho vaisa kuch bhi nahi hone wala dad daya ko kuch bhi nahi hone denge ulta uss rocky ko he college se nikalwa denge so chill..

Abhijeet : are you sure but tumhe kaise pata ki kuch bhi nahi hoga ..

Purvi : vo mere dad hai ya tunhare mai unhe aache se janti hoon

Here inside the cabin ..

Daya :sir yeh rocky tarika ko sab ke samne humiliate kar raha tha aur jab mere friend ne protest kiya tho apne sare friends ko usse ladne ke liye bejh diya aur mai sirf apne friend ko bacha raha tha

Rocky :sir yeh bilkul jhoot hai vo ladki khud he nere samne aayi thi aap chae tho mere kisi bhi dost se pooch sakte hai aur jab fight ho rahi thi tab bhi yeh log he hume maar rahe the apko yakeen nahi ho raha hai na sir sara college tha wahan ek min

He went out and drag purvi in because he knew about daya and purvis relation

Rocky :sir aap chae tho purvi se pooch lo yeh bhi thi wahan

Purvi was shocked and in delima what she should do now she should save daya or not finally she thinks about tarika ..

Daya (mind): an tho mai sach main gaya yeh kabhi bhi mere behalf mai kuch nahi bolegi ..

Dean :batao purvi sach kya hai ..

Purvi : sir vo actually maine shuru se nahi dekha tha ki kya ho raha tha wahan but jab mai aayi thi tab sab log fight kar rahe the aur bohot se students ne video bhi banaya tha tho shayad apko usse help mill sakti hai

Dean :tum tho bas itna bata do ki rocky ka behaviour kaisa hai mai usse ussi oar judge kar doonga

Purvi :sir yeh mera baas chalta na tho mai isse mere college ke first day he nikal dei iss college se yeh sare students ki raging karta hai aur nature wise tho bilkul bhi aacha nahi hai yeh

Rocky 's dad:yeh din dekhne ke liye tujhe college bheja tha maine han

Rocky:i am sorry sir please mujhe college se mat nikalna

Dean :no rocky mai apne college mai koi chaos nahi chahta mai tumhe kuch dino ke liye suspend kar raha hoon ...

Daya (mind):kya baat hai isne meri madat ki strange ..

Mr. Singhania :i knew it mera beta koi galat kaam nahi kar sakta

After sometimes

Tarika :abhi mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai

Abhijeet :han kaho

Tarika :sorry and thankyou ..

Abhijeet : aur vo kis liye

Tarika : thank you isliyea kyoki jab koi bhi meri help nahi kr raha tha tab tumne ki aur sorry isliyea ki just because of me tumhara friend musibat mai aa gaya tha

Abhijeet :it's ok vaise bhi mai tumhe pehle bhi bol chuka hoon ki tumhari koi galti nahi thi so just chill ..

As he was moving tarika saw him and smiled

Zara zara si mehar tu kar de  
Palat palat ke  
Haan phir se aankhein sekungi  
Bhadak bhadak ke  
Lachak lachak ke  
Palak jhapak ke nazron se photo kheechungi

Tujhko dekha jaagi dil mein  
Feelings ye dobara  
Aate waqt tu scenery hai toh  
Jaane waqt nazaara

Hoya ki je kudi haan main Delhi shehar di  
Ve tu jatt Ludhiyane da  
Bam, baram bam, bara bam  
Bam, baram bam, bara bam

And someone interupted her dream .."ahem ahem" she came out of her dream world and saw shreya standing and smiling .

Tarika huged her and said "shreya "

Shreya :bas ab aur kuch bhi kehne ki zarrorat nahi hai tujhe han i am sorry maine tere saath sahi nahi kiya mai sirf purvi se gussa thi aur thoda bohot gussa tujhpar bhi nikal gaya

Tarika : shreya tu purvi se baat kar lena ab itni se baat ki wajha se kya humari bachpan ki dosti toot jayegi

Shreya :yeh choti baat nahi hai tarika aur agar tujhe purvi ke alawa koi aur baat karni hai tho kar warna mai chali

Tarika : kahan daya ke pass

Shreya looked her and widen her eyes and said "kya maine kab bola ki mai daya ke pass ja rahi hoon "

Tarika :zyda banne ki zarrorat nahi hai maine tum dono ko kai baar saath mai dekha hai

Shreya :aacha tho maine bhi tujhe aur abhijeet dono ko saath mai dekha hai bohot baar ab bol

Tarika :han tho vo tho aise he

Shreya :han tho mai bhi aise he

Here on purvi and ishita side ..

ishita : yaar mujhe yeh sum samajh mai nahi aa raha hai

Purvi :abhi yaar but abhi meri dance class hai

When dushyant and kavin came their

Dush :koi baat nahi ishita mai tunhari help kar doonga aur nahi kar paya tho kavin tho hai he

Purvi :tum. Dono seriously yeh 1 chapter mai se question pooch rahi hai tum dono ne apni book mai chapter 1 dekha bhi hai

Kavin:tum bada book dekhti ho maine tho tumhe kabhi book ke saath nahi dekha

Purvi :tum tho padhte ho na tho batao Euclid's division lemma

Kavin :😰

Purvi :tch tch ishita inse class lene se aacha hai ki tu you tube se he padh. Le .

Ishita :😕 hmm..

Purvi picked up her bag and was about to move but her leg tilts and she was about to fall when kavin held her and their was a eye lock ..

* * *

**A/N-i know i have. Said that this chapter would contain competition part but you have said that other couples have no scene thats why one by one i will add some more scens hope you have liked today's chapter ..**


	10. Chapter 10

First** of all I am really very sorry really i am feeling very guilty for what happend and seriously a complete mess was created or rather i should say a blunder was created though it was not intentionally done by Anna but i am sorry from her side as well i will make sure that nothing like this happens in future i will try my level best to bring back the story on right track once again so so sorry personally to each and every person who had read that stuff .. and yes i am fine now i don 't know why she posted that note but it still pains but not that much and don't worry from now i will not allow to write something from my account let it be anyone ,anyways ..**

**Let's come back to it again (story ) some parts are same but i have changed the middle part and the chapter is edited ..**

_chapter -10_

Purvi picked up her bag and was about to move but her leg tilts and she was about to fall when kavin held her and their was a eye lock ..

Kavin: aa kab tak aise he ghoorti rahogi stand up now

Purvi :han tho maine nahi kaha hai ki tum mujhe aise pakad ke rakho you can leave me

Kavin :paaka chod doon

Purvi :ya

Kavin :thik hai chod raha hoon phir mat kehna ki maine aise kyo kia aur phir revenge and all ..

And he drop her on the ground

Purvi : what was that tumhari himmat bhi kaise hui ab kya meri shakal tadte rahoge ya phir uthaoge bhi

Kavin : matlab

Purvi : simple hai apna hath do duffer

Kavin made her stand properly then she looks at him with a stern look ..

Purvi : agar dad ne warning nahi di hoti na tho mai na tumhari band baja deti iss harkat ke liye

Kavin : pata nahi tha ki tum apne dad se itna darti ho

Purvi : darti nahi hoon mai unse samjhe main point ye hai ki agar unhone chaha tho ek jhatke mai mera dream toot jayega jo ki mai nahi chati

Kavin ; tumhara dream yeh dance championship jeetna hai na

Purvi : bilkul galat yeh tho sirf ek chota sa step hai mere sapne tak actually mere dream ki koi limit nahi hai it's beyond any limits ...

Kavin:but afsoss tumhara 1 step kabhi aur hoga kyoki yeh dance comp.. shreya ka sapna hai aur mai uska har sapna poora karoonga

Purvi : tho mai kya karoon han mera dream 1 min why am i telling you all this tumhari samaj mai nahi ayega tumhari chakar mai mera time waste ho gaya bye..

And she moved from their in anger and ge also moved from their bcz he thought not to disturb the two and he should also go to practise with shreya as the competition is the next day after tommorow so ishita and dushyant were left alone

Dushyant : tum purvi ki baat par dhyan mat do meri maths utne bhi buri nahi hai vo tho maine abhi tak ch-1 nahi padha na isliye nahi tho mai tho expert hoon ..

Ishita :ya i know mai baad mai dekh loongi yeh

Dushyant : tum pareshan mat ho ek kaam karte hai hum dono saath mai sum solve karne ki koshis. Karte hai tho ho jayega

Ishita :thik hai

And they both sat together but suddenly ishita droped her pen on the ground and dushyant bent to pick it up and at the same time ishita also bent to pick that up here banggggg (oops thoda zyda ho gaya ) their heads slightly got hit with eachother and a "ouch " escaped from their mouth but ishita once again hit her head with him but this time intentionally ..Dushyant give her a (phirse kyo ) wala look 😦

Ishita :sorry par meri mom kehti hai ki agar aise kisi se sar takra jaye tho phirse takrana chiya varna ladai (fight ) ho jati hai you know ..

Dushyant :😶 tho tum mujhse ladna nahi chati na pata hai ladne se pyaar badhta hai

Ishita :😶 kya ummm vo han hum kahan the vo ye sum

Dushyant : lao

And they engrosed in their work ...

After 2 days

Dance championship

In the greenroom ..

Kavin :shreya tum tension mat lo hum dono he jeetenge ok ..

Shreya : kavin mujhe bohot zyda tension ho rahi hai lekin iss baat ki nahi ki mai comp. Jeetungi ya phir nahi ..

Kavin :tho phir kis baat ki tension hai ..

Suddenly a voice came from behind ..

Main tenaion iss baat ki hai ki shreya purvi se competition nahi karna chahati thi

Both kavin and shreya turned back and saw tarika standing their

Shreya :tarika tu kuch bhi bol rahi hai

Tarika :aacha madam ab aap mujhse jhoot bolengi shayad aap bhool rahi hai ki mai tujhe tujhse bhi zyda janti hoon tho mere samne jhooth nahi chalega ok ..

Shreya :ok han mana maine ki mai purvi se competition nahi karna chahti thi kabhi bhi nahi ..

Kavin :lekin tum dono ka tho jhada ho gaya hai na tho phir problem kya hai

Shreya :problem hai kavin mana mera aur purvi ki ladai ho gayi hai par iska yeh matlab nahi ki mai humari dosti he bhool jau aur vaise bhi ek chote se ladai ki wajha selbachpan ki dosti kabhi nahi toot ti sawal yeh nahi hai ki hum dono mai se kon jeetega mere man mai yeh sawal hai ki jis dost ko mai humesha se jeet te hue dekhna chahti thi aaj usse ke saath kaise compete karoon vo bhi usse harane ke liye ..

Spot boy : kavin and shreya last round start hone wala hai go to the stage right now ..

One by one all the finalist came upon the stage their were top 3 final couples

1\. Purvi -Daya

-kavin

more couple

We all gettin' crazy  
Ajj ki raat ki raat thodi amazing  
Turn up the lights and the sound  
Get aloud shout it out  
Cause we all gettin' crazy

Mauka hai, mausam hai  
Mehfil mein jawaniyan  
Deewani dhadkan ki dhak dhak si kahaniya  
Yeh raat hai do pal ki  
Isey haathon se tu na jaane de  
(tu na jaane de)

It's a real deal party with Kishore & RD sir  
C'mon everybody say gilli gilli akhaa

Yeh jawaani hai deewani  
Haah meri raani, ruk jaao raani  
Dekh zara peeche mud ke  
Chali kahaan aise ud ke, hey hey  
Gilli gilli akhaa  
Gilli gilli akhaa  
Gilli gilli akhaa bili bili bili bili

We all gettin' crazy  
Ajj ki raat ki raat thodi amazin'  
Turn up the lights and the sound  
Get aloud shout it out  
Cause we all gettin' crazy  
(Gilli gilli akhaa)

Patners switch kavin -purvi ,daya -shreya

Shreya -purvi :Baatein mulaqaatein karne ki shaam hai  
Aise mein hai roothna deewano ka kaam hai  
Hai dekho dekho tauba tauba  
Aate yunhi jaate mujhe chhede shaam se  
Kare tu yeh shararatein  
Tera yehi to kaam hai

Yeh jawaani...  
We all gettin' crazy  
Hai Deewani  
We all gettin' crazy

Yeh jawaani hai deewani  
Haah meri raani, ruk jaao raani  
Dekh zara peeche mud ke  
Chali kahaan aise ud ke, hey hey  
Gilli gilli akhaa  
Gilli gilli akhaa  
Gilli gilli akhaa bili bili bili...

Yeh jawaani hai deewani  
Haah Haah meri raani, ruk jaao raani  
Dekh zara peeche mud ke

Kavin was about to lift shreya and she was supposed to held the back of his neck but her hand slips and she fall down which clearly means that she was disquallified as soon as she fell tears started coming and kavin was really feeling bad for her because he know that how badly she wants to win the comp. As this competition was her only dream

Chali kahaan aise ud ke, hey hey!

hey hey! hey hey! hey hey

Here the spotlights were on daya -purvi

And the host announces "The winners are purvi and daya singhania give a big round of applause for them "

And it was a really special moment for purvi because for that one trophy she had worked hard and she wanted to prove her dad that she is also not less than daya but she was not happy ..

Next day in the college

Shreya and tarika were their in the college cafetaria but they were not having conversation as they had earlier purvi came to them walking and sat on one of the empty chair kept next to them both the gils looks at her but didn't said anything ..purvi opened her bag and took out the trophy which she had won yesterday and placed it over the table and shifted it towards shreya and said "this tropy belongs to you "

Shreya :yeh tum kya bol rahi ho yeh tumhari trophy ok

Purvi :oh han shayad tum thik keh rahi ho ek min

And she again took out another trophy in which it was written 'World's best Bhabi "

Shreya :what is this purvi yeh dikha ke kya show karna chahti ho tum

Purvi :aacha aur kal jaan ke haar jane ke baad tum sabko kya show karna chahti thi han

Tarika :yeh tum kya bol rahi ho purvi jaan ke haar gayi matlab

Purvi :matlab kal yeh madam mahan banne ke chakar mai har gayi vo bhi intentionally

Tarika :what par shreya kyu

Purvi :mai batati hoon na daya ne shreya se kaha na ki dad humesha kya kehte hai singhania's are always top and all that tho yeh daya ke liye haar gayi taki daya ko dad ke samne sar na jhukana pade kyo yahi baat hai na

Shreya :han mai manti hoon ki daya ne mujhe iss bare mai bataya tha but kal jo hua iske piche yeh reason nahi tha

Purvi :tho phir kya reason tha

Shreya :mai tujhe aise harte hue nahi dekh sakti thi aur daya ne bataya tha ki agar tu haar gayi tho tere dad tujhe kabhi bhi dance ke liye allowed nahi karenge aur mai janti hoon tere liye dance sabse upar hai music is your heart and dance is your soul aur mai tujhe aise nahi dekh sakti thi iss liye uss din tere dance ka video bana rahi thi taki teri dancing position dekh saku aur correct timming par

Tarika :gir jau yahi na

Shreya noded her head in yes ..

Purvi :shreya shreya kyo kiya aisa mujhe pata tha ki tu iss competition ke liye mujhse bhi zyda excited thi aur mere liye loose kiya yeh sahi nahi tha tu he tho humesha kehti rehti thi harna jeetna it's a part of life aur sach kahu tho mujhe bilkul bhi aacha nahi lag raha aisa nahi lag raha ki mai sach mai jeeti hu

Shreya : bol liya jitna bolna tha aur vaise bhi mere liye sab se aage meri family hai tum dono bhi meri family ho maine humesha se tum dono ko ek dost de zyda ek sister like figure ho aur koi comp. Tum logo se bada nahi hai ok ..

And trio just huged eachother their friendship was not like before but it's more stronger than before now no storm can hit the ship of their friendship a voice came from behind

"Guys meri bhi koi behen nahi hai mujhe bhi apni gang mai shamil kar lo "

Trio seperated from the hug and saw ishita their with a smile on their face

The three of them look at eachother and smiled ..

Tarika : come get in

Ishita run upto them and huged them it was looking as if they share a friendly bond since ages ..

* * *

**A/N- please do tell me it is ok or not if you people want then only i will continue it and once again sorry for the discomfort that you people have just because of me ..**


	11. Chapter 11

Few days later ..

After the Assembly ...

Dean :Good morning Teachers and students i am here to inform you about an out reach programe har baar hum log kisi tour par jate hai lekin iss barr i have decided something for the students camping trip for 1 week

All the students hooted to show their excitement ...

Dean :baki ki details apko class main forward ho jayegi ok ..jo students interested hai vo apna naam de sakte hai ..

Here on Girls side ..

Tarika : mai tho bohot he excited hoon iss trip ke liye

Shreya :han kuch din pehle jo mood off hp gaya tha trip ki baat sunke he refresh ho gaya tho socho wahan jaa ke kitna maza aayega ..

Ishita : excited tho mai bhi bohot hoon but ek problem hai

Purvi :kya problem hai

Ishita : mere parents vo mujhe 1 hafte ke liye jane ke liye kabhi bhi nahi manange yaar

Purvi :par kyo

Shreya :usse poochne se pehle tu yeh bata ki tere parents manange ya nahi

Purvi :agar daya aaya tho mai bass itni hope kar sakti hoon ki vo chale

Tarika : kya baat hai purvi pehle tho naye naye tarike nikalti thi ki daya tere aas pass na rahe ya phir daya ko kaise college se nikala jaye aur ab pray kar rahi hai ki daya chale tere saath ..

Purvi : kya kar sakte hai ab agar daya nahi aaya tho kisi ka bada wala dil toot jayega (looking at shreya )

Shreya blushed and said "yeh tu mere taraf dekh ke kyo bol rahi hai han "

Ishita :matlab tu nahi chahti ki daya aaye

Shreya :nahi aise koi baat nahi hai mai chahti hoon ki purvi aaye aur vo tab he aa sakti hai jab daya aaye ok aur kuch nahi

Tarika : purvi tu na teri mom ko bolna ki vo tere dad se insist kare tho tere dad bhi maan jayenge

Ishita :han purvi yeh try karenge pata hai jab mujhe kuch bhi baat manwani hoti hai papa se tho mai meri ma ko bolti hoon aur she is always by my side

Purvi didn't say anything but she just smiled ...

Here on daya -Abhi side

Abhi :yaar daya this is not so done yaar tu chal raha hai aur mujhe kuch nahi sunna ok

Daya : mai nahi aa sakta mera bilkul bhi man nahi hai jane ka tu chal ja na

Abhi : daya mai keh raha hoon agar tu nahi aaya tho mai bhi nahi jaunga samjha

Daya : yaar abhi aisa mat kar na tu kitna excited hai (abhi cutting him off in between )

Tho tu meri excitement ka katal kyo kar raha hai sare armano ka gala kyo ghotne par tula hua hai

Daya :tu serials kab se dekhne lag gaya arman katal and all han

Abhi :mazak mat kar ab fine agar tujhe nahi chalna tho lekin mai bata doon ki shreya bhi aa rahi hai

Daya :kya

Abhi:ji han

Daya :abhi mai kya soch raha tha na ki camping yrip itni bhi buti nahi hoti mujje aana chaiya vaise bhi studies tho hoti rahenge na

Abhi(mind ): pata hota ki yeh shreya ka naam lene se he maan jayega tho kam se kam itni energy tho waste nahi hoti uff ...

Daya :kya soch raha hai chal

Abhi : kahan

Daya : naam dene baad mai kitna kaam hai packing bhi karni hai

Abhi :oh bhai trip next week hai

Daya : tho aaj karenge tho koi farak padega kya nahi na aur vaise bhi last moment par kuch na kuch choot jata hai

Abhi : pehle tho name note kara dete hai ok chal

Here on kavin and dushyant 's side

Dushyant : kyo yaar

Kavin :nahi matlab nahi ek tho vaise he humne late join kiya hai ab agar hume time mil raha hai ab tho hume padhna chaiye na ki kisi faltu trip par jana chaiye ok

Dushyant :yaar tu itna boring kab se ho gaya mera dost kavin kahan hai mujhe usse baat karni hai usse bolo ki mujhe usse milna hai

Kavin :ha ha ha very funny

Dushyant : please na chalte hai maza aayega please chal na

Kavin : mujhe kisi picnic ke piche time waste nahi karna ok

Suddenly a voice came from behind

Excuse me yeh koi picnic nahi hai trip bolte hai

They both turned and saw purvi and ishita their

Dushyant :hello ishita kaise ho tum

Ishita :thik hoon vaise kya tum dono aa rahe ho trip par

Dush:pata nahi

Purvi : par kyo nahi maza aayega chalo na aur vaise bhi yeh tum logo ki first trip hogi iss college se

Kavin : purvi sach mai maan nahi kar raha hai mera

Ishita :kavin plz han kar do na agar tum han kar doge na tho dushyant bhi chalega kyo

Dush :han han kyo nahi

Kavin noded his head as no ,Ishita took purvi to side and said

"Purvi kya karein plz kuch kar na mai sach mai chahti hoon ki vo log aaye " (looking at her with a sad face )

" par kya karoon tujhe nahi pata tho bata doon kavin ka dimag na thoda ulta chalta hai jahan 20% students yeh sochte hai ki hume bass thoda sa break mil jaye tho rest kar le aur 70% students yeh sochte hai ki wow trip kuch masti dhamal karenge aur kuch hote hai iske jaise 10 % students ki jo mushkil se break milta hai na humari itni busy life se tho usme bhi padhe "

"Tho kya yeh dono sach mai nahi aayenge "

" aisa kabhi nahi hua ki purvi singhania ke friends ko kuch chaiyea aur maine vo wish fulfil nahi ki ab tu dekh "

"Kya sach mai purvi lekin teri shakal dekh kar aisa lag raha hai ki teri khopdi ki jhopdi mai kuch shaitani idea pop hua hai bata mujhe "

Purvi smiled and comes close to her ears and said in low voice the plan and ishita was like 😱 " don't tell me purvi ki tu sach mai yeh karegi tu pagal wagal tho nahi ho gayi hai na "

Purvi : just chill 😎

Kavin in low voice "yeh dono itni deer se kya baat kar rahe hai "

Mujhe tho lag raha hai ki kuch plan kar rahe hai (dushyant said with confidance in his voice )

No no aisa mat kaho pata hai jab bhi purvi kuch plan karti hai tab tab meri band baj jati hai (said kavin looking at his best buddy )

Ishita : na mai yeh nahi karne wali mujhse na ho payega

Purvi : dekh ishita tu chahti hai na ki dush aaye tho tujhe yeh karna hoga

Ishita :par tu bhi tho kar sakti hai na

Purvi :mai nahi kar sakti mere dad pehle he mujhe warning de kar gaye hai ki college se koi complaint nahi aani chaiyea

Ishita : par ...

Purvi :thik hai mat kar phir dush aur kavin bhi nahi chalenge par koi baat nahi ...

Ishita :ok fine 😤

Ishita turned to dushyant and said " dekho agar tum logo ne han nahi ki na tho dekh lena han .."

Kavin in dushyants ears " lagta hai aaj purvi ki aatma ishita ke andar chali gayi hai all the best bhai " and dushyant was like 😓 "aise kyo bol raha hai "

Dushyant goes closer to ishita and took her to side and said ; tumhare dimag mai jo jo chal raha hai na usse pehle he bata doon ki agar kavin nahi aayega tho mai bhi nahi jaunga ok

Ishita :soch lo

Dushyant :tum soch lo agar pareshan kiya tho mai bhi kisi se kam nahi hoon

Ishita :mai tho karoongi

Dushyant : ok phir mat bolna baad mai

Ishita :kya matlab

Dushyant goes in between and said to ishita in high voice

Whatttt ishu yrh tum kya bol rahi ho aisa nahi ho sakta

Ishita (mind): ishu yeh kya bol raha hai

Dush: ishita tum mere baache ki ma nahi ban sakti abhi tho hum college mai hai humari puri life hai aage log kya kahenge ?😂

Ishita :😨 yeh tum kya bol rahe ho

Dush :ishu tum tension mat lo han mai hoon na

Everybody started looking at them ...

Ishita :ok fine now shut up

And she ran from their ..

Dushyant to everyone "guys it was just a prank aisa kuch nahi hai ok "

And everyone mingel up with their own work

Purvi :(mind): yeh bhi bohot chalu hai 😞

Kavin : ab tum jane ka kya logi

Purvi : ek kaacha mango bite tho bilkul bhi nahi

Dush :ha ha

Kavin :ho gaya tera abhi tho piche pada tha ki jana hai jana hai ab kya hua mana kyo kar diya

Purvi : tumhara hr asar hai fatu ka dost fatu

Kavin : kya matlab

Purvi : yahi ki tumhe camping trip par jane se daar lag raha hai isliye excuses de rahe ho aur kya

Kavin was about to speak but she cut him in between and said " agar himmat hai tho trip ke liye apna naam doge agar nahi tho you both are coward 😈

And she moved from their with pride on her face ..

Dush :kya katein ab

Kavin : kya ishita ke samne tho bada hero ban raha tha purvi itna kuch bol kar chali gayi aur tu kuch bhi nahi bola

Dush :tho final descision kya hai

Kavin :or kya chal packing start kar denge or kya

Dush :wow maza aa gaya chal ..

After sometime ..

In the corridor

Tarika ishita and purvi were walking

Ishita :kya hua tarika tum itni pareshan kyo lag rahi ho

Tarika :shreya ki wajha se

Purvi & ishita : kya

Tarika :aare mera matlab ab dekho na hume pata hai ki shreya daya ko like karti hai aur daya bhi shreya ko like karta hai tho yeh dono ek duste ke samne confess kyo nahi kar dete apni feelings

Ishita : han purvi tu kuch kar na daya tho tere bhai hai na kuch tho kar

Purvi : sorry guys par mai daya ke matters mai interfare nahi karti mai kuch nahi karoongi ok

Tarika :dekh purvi hume nahi pata ki teri aur daya ki kyo nahi banti but please shreya ke liye

Purvi :yrh shreya ko bhi pure college mai aur koi nahi nila like karne ke liye

Ishita :plz purvi kuch kar aur inki story aage badha at least shreya ke liye

Purvi :aare tho tum log. Bhi tho kuch socho

Tarika :💡 idea

Ishita &purvi :kya jaldi bata

And she told them the plan ..

* * *

**I know guys maine bohot dino ka break le liya aur uske baad bhi chapter thoda chota tha i am sorry for that but aaj kal time he nahi milta likhne ka life bohot busy chal rahi hai aaj kal anyways batana aaj ka chapter kaisa laga zyada boring tho nahi tha na agar response aacha raha tho i will try to update it soon ...**

**Till than stay cool **

**Bye ..**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Ya i agree with you guys thay previous chapter was quite boring so I have tried to make this a bit interesting hope you will like it thats why i took time to update it ..and moreover i don't even get time for even myself ...anyways _**

_chapter -12_

_Daya came to the parking lot as all his lectures were over and he got to go his house he unlocks his car and tried to egnite the engine but his attempt failed he again repeated that but no results were found then his gaze shifted towards the meter which was showing that petrol tank is empty _

_Mind : what ? How is it even possible maine kal he tho petrol dalwaya tha itni jaldi kaise khatam ho gaya damn it han ek kaam karta hoon kisi se help ke liye poochta hoon (he slightly hit the wheel and came out of the car and saw that two of his car's tyres were puncture he cursed his luck the very moment and the first person he think off was abhijeet but then he took a quick glance at his watch which indicates that it's too late now he might have gone )_

_Tarika ,Purvi ,Ishita were hiding behind some cars and watching him _

_Ishita :ab aage kya daya ki gadi tho band kara di humne lekin shreya ko iske saath kaise bheje _

_Tarika: aacha aacha soch ishu dekh ab tho upar wala bhi humare saath agar hum daya ki car ka petrol nahi bhi nikalte to bhi humara kaam ho jata kyoki uski car ke tyres puncture jo ho gaye hai .._

_Ishita : han vo tho hai lekin ab aage kya _

_Tarika :ishita tujhe pata hai na tujhe kya karna hai _

_ishita noded and moved to other side where shreya was waiting for them checking her watch again and again and she then saw ishita who was coming their _

_Shreya :kahan thi yaar itne time se wait kar rahi hoon _

_Ishita :sorry yaar kuch kaam yaad aa gaya tha so just chill_

_Shreya : kya chill han tujhe pata hai na ki mujhe vo form kisi bhi halat mai chaiye aur vo tab he milega jab mai wahan time par jaungi vaise bhi kismat walo ka he selection hota hai uss dance academy mai wahan jane se mujhe dance scholarship mill sakti thi par khair chod abhi bhi time hai jaldi gadi start kar .._

_Ishita :vo actually shreya i am really sorry but mai tujhe wahan nahi chod sakti _

_Shreya :par kyo tujhe yaad hai na aaj meri scooty pata nahi kaise band pad gayi upar se mai auto ya phir cab se jane wali thi but tune kaha tha ki you will drop me so ab kya hua _

_Ishita :vo subha mai gadi ki chabi nikali aur mai galti se. Andar he bbhoo gayi aur gadi auto lock ho gayi _

_Shreya :ishita tujhe samajh bhi aa raha hai ki tu kya bol rahi hai yaar plz ab natak mat kar aur jaldi kar ha_

_ishita :mai mazak nahi kar rahi iss gadi ke functions he alag hai usse jo normal gadi mai hote hai tu na cab se chali ja _

_Shreya : kaise mera purse tho teri gadi mai hai _

_Ishita :han tho ab(while making a inocent face infront of her as if she is not awate of the situation )_

_Shreya :Tarika tho chali gayi hogi han mai purvi ke saath chali jati hoon han _

_Ishita :han han jao jaldi _

_Shreya :tum bhi chalo ishita mere saath _

_Ishita :nahi tum jao vo actually mujhe library mai kuch kaam hai so kal milye hai and all the best _

_Shreya :thank you and she goes from their _

_And ishita called up tarika and told her that her job is done and she also came to the parking where tarika was hiding and watching the scene .._

_Purvi : aap aise khade kyo hai ?_

_Daya turned and saw purvi standing their infront of her and he again turn his face indicating her that he is least interested in talking to her .._

_Daya :vo gadi kharab ho gayi hai so kisi ka wait kar raha hoon _

_Purvi replied just a "oh"expression as she is not use to talking with him frequently though they are siblings then suddenly shreya came their running and said "purvi i need your help please "_

_Purvi :han bolo kya hua _

_Shreya : vo actually ..(and she told her everything )_

_Purvi : yaar i am really sorry vo mujhe kal ek assignment submit karna hai tho aaj mai college mai thoda rokungi tu chae tho meri car le ja _

_Shreya :you know na mujhe drive karna nahi aata .._

_Purvi while eying at daya said " kash koi aur hota jo tujhe meri gadi mai wahan drop kar deta kya karein mai kavin ko call karti hoon vo tho paaka aa jayega "_

_After listerning the name of kavin ,Daya stood up and came upto them and said. .._

_Shreya agar tum chaho tho mai tumhe drop kar doon jahan tumhe jana hai _

_Shreya :ya sure it would be a great help _

_Purvi :Daya vo shayad tum bhool rahe ho ki tumhari gadi kharab hai tho tum kaise jaoge lo meri car le jao mai naad mai aa jaungi _

_Daya (mind ): mujhe isse kuch bhi nahi chaiye lekin kya karoon agar nahi le tho shreya kavin ke saath chali jayegi uff ab koi rasta nahi hai isse help leni he padegi koi baat nahi apne ghar ki he baat hai .._

_Daya :do lekin phir tum vapis kaise aaoge _

_Purvi :vo mai manage kar loongi _

_Daya:shreya ko ghar drop karke mai tumhe lene aa jaunga ok .._

_Purvi : kya i mean kyo mai apne aap aa jaungi _

_Daya : maine kaha na mai aa raha hoon vapis so ready rehna ok _

_And he open the gate for shreya like a gentelmen and egnited the engine and they drove off .._

_Tarika and ishita came out from their hiding .._

_Ishita :finally humari mehnat kaam aayi itne papad bale in dono ko saath bhejne ke liye .._

_Tarika :sach mai finally mission successful (and tarika and ishita shared a hi-fi while purvi was busy with her own thoughts .._

_Tarika :kya hua kya soch rahi ho itni upset kyo lag rahi ho _

_Purvi :nahi mai upset nahi hoon bas aise he soch rahi thi ki kya ye dono baat karenge. Apas mai _

_Ishita :let's hope for the best ..._

_In the car .._

_It was a complete silence between the two finally shreya broke the silence and said ."Thank you very much daya agar aap nahi hote tho mera kya hota "_

_Daya: matlab. _

_Shreya realised what she said just now " mera matlab tha ki agar aaj aap meri help nahi karte tho mera kya hota .._

_Daya : isme thanks ki kya baat hai i am and always will be their for you _

_Shreya smiled a bit and after that a ackward silence took place between the two _

_After sometime they took the form and were again in the car as for now he has to drop her to her house ..._

_In the mid way only the sunny day was captured by the rain and the whole scene was drentched with the rain drops .._

_Shreya : wow pata hai mujhe barish bohot pasand hai jab bhi barish aati hai mera man karta hai ki mai puri tarah se bheeg jau .._

_Daya : han mujhe bhi yeh barish aur thunder bohot pasand hai han par door se ..._

_Abd again a silence and daya switched the radio on .._

_The RJ said _

_Monsoon is here and with the pitter-patter of raindrops, it brings with it a feeling of happiness, a cool breeze, and nature drenched in rain. Lush, green, and alive — monsoon is a sight. This beautiful form of nature has been used extensively in cinema; monsoon inBollywood stands for passion, romance, drama, intensity, and poetry. Expressing Indian cinema's larger-than-life aspect, rain is one of the most loved props of storytelling in Bollywood. Though music is a very personal choice, we are sure the love for these classic rains songs of Bollywood is universal._

_ aaj hai mausam moonsoon ka tho aap bhi sunte rahe barish ke top songs only on 94.3 ** my fm par_

Track " Half Girlfriend"

**_Chehre mein tere_**  
**_Khud ko main dhoondhun_**  
**_Aankhon ke darmiyaan_**  
**_Tu ab hai iss tarah_**  
**_Khwabon ko bhi jagah na mile_**

**_Yeh mausam ki baarish_**  
**_Yeh baarish ka paani_**  
**_Yeh paani ki boondein_**  
**_Tujhe hi toh dhoondhe_**  
**_Yeh dilne ki khwahish_**  
**_Yeh khwahish puraani_**  
**_Ho poori tujhi se_**  
**_Meri yeh kahaani _**

_Daya changed the song .._

_**Kabhi Jo Badal Barse**_  
_**Main Dekhoon Tujhe Aankhein Bharke..**_  
_**Tu Lage Mujhe Pahli Baarish Ki Duaa..**_

_**Tere Pahloo Mein Rah Loon..**_  
_**Main Khud Ko Paagal Kah Loon..**_  
_**Tu Gam De Ya Khushiyaan**_  
_**Sah Loon Saathiyaa..**_

_He switched off the radio and shreya who was looking outside the window looked at him and said .._

_Apse ek baat poochu tho aap bura tho nahi manoge na ._

_Daya : personal na ho tho _

_So shreya looked on the other side .._

_Daya : ok tum pooch sakti ho _

_Shreya ; apki aur purvi ki kyo nahi banti mai purvi ko bachpan se janti hoon usne lekin kabhi bhi nahi bataya shayad apke aur apke dad ke relations purvi se aache nahi hai aisa kyo _

_Daya stoped the car and looked at her _

_Shreya : i am sorry mujhe yeh nahi poochna chiye tha i am sorry ..._

_Daya : it "s ok .._

_And he droped her to home and again moved to college only to find purvi waiting for him in the campus ..he stoped the car infront of her she opened the back gate to sit _

_Daya :mai tumhara driver nahi hoon samjhi _

_Purvi came in front seat and they drove off for their home _

_Daya :by the way thanks apni. Car dene ke liye _

_Purvi :hmm _

_Daya (mind): shreya ne jo kaha mere pass khud bhi insab ke jawab nahi the vaise bhi purvi itni buri nahi hai humesha meri help karti hai lekin phir bhi iski wajha se he vo sab hua tha mujhe yeh sab nahi sochna chaiye han _

_Purvi (mind): daya ne thanks kaha vo bhi mujhe kya baat hai .. _

_At home _

_Mr singhania : trip i see _

_Daya : please dad mai already apna naam de chuka hoon _

_Mr singhania :ok fine you may go and enjoy the trip _

_Purvi :dad can i also go _

_Mr. Singhania :kyo phir se kuch hungama karne ke liye jana hai tumhe bahar .._

_Purvi : dad vo baat nahi hai please let me go please aap daya ko bhi tho bhej rahe hai na. .._

_Daya :dad aap iski tension mat lo ye wahan koi blunder create na kare mai ensure karoonga aur vaise bhi isne name submit kar diya hai aur ab naam vapis legi tho sabko lagega ki apne mujhe bhej diya aur purvi ko nahi _

_Mr .singhania : han shayad tum thik keh rahe ho kam se kam kuch din he sahi iski shakal nahi dikhegi ghar mai _

_Purvi (mind ): han mujhe bhi _

_After 2 days _

_All the bags were packed and college bus moved to it's destination but unfortunately our both the teams i.e girls and boys were late and they have all missed their bus together .._

* * *

**A/N- so maine aaj tho bore nahi kiya na don't forget to tell me ok and mai pura try karungi ki next chapter ho dhamakulous ..**

** next update will be after 2-3 days ..**

**Till then stay cool **

**Bye **

**~Mystical doll **


	13. Chapter 13

Shreya : Yaar itni mushkil se tho sab kuch final hua tha aur humari bus he choot gayi ab gahr bhi nahi ja sakte ..

Ishita :aur kya kar sakte hai ghar vapis jane ke alawa aur koi option nahi hai humare pass

Purvi :yeh sab na tarika ki wajha se hua bola tha sab log time pe aa jana phir bhi late kiya aur ab dekho madam gane sun rahi hai ..

She removed her head set "madam hum apse baat kar rahe hai "

Tarika : han kya hua bus he tho chutti hai aur kya rehne do ..

Ishita : matlab tujhe bilkul bhi bura nahi lag raha ki humari trip cancel ho gayi

Tarika :chill guys hum akele nahi hai jiski trip cancel ho gayi hai vo dekho

Trio looked at other side and saw a group of boys that were not unfamilier

Purvi : don't tell me ki you wana hang out with those guys if it is then i am not in this at all ok ..

Tarika :come on purvi vaise he hum log bohot kam kahin bahar ghoomne jate hai aur mauka bhi hai dastoor bhi tho chal lagate hai chakka aur kya ..

Purvi : no tarika please nahi yaar

But unfortunately to purvi's luck the boys themselves came upto them ..

Abhijeet : Tum log yahan kya kar rahe ho tum log bhi chooth gaye kya trip ke liye

Tarika :han ji vo bhi bilkul aap he ki taraha

Abhijeet :kya baat hai aaj tho apke mukh se respect ke phool jhad rahe hai mere liye aaj suraj kahan se nikla hai

Tarika :wahin se jahan se nikalta hai ..

Shreya :pls can you people be quite for sometime

Daya :Han shreya sahi keh rahi hai ab hume kya karna chaiye yahan khade khade tho vaise bhi kuch nahi hone wala hai .

Kavin :Mai tho kehta hoon ki hum ya tho khud he uss jagha par jate hai ya phir hum ghar mai inform karke khud ki ek alag trip karte hai ..

Dushyant : sach mai yeh bohot cool idea hai kyo na hum charo milkar kahin kisi adventure par chalte hai ..

Tarika :what do you mean by hum charo listen hum sab bhi tum logo ke saath jayenge trust me guys bohot maza ayega ..

Abhijeet :bilkul bhi nahi tum ladkiyan bohot boring hoti ho i tho very sure yeh charo sara kaam hum se karyengi aur din bhar makeup and lots of gossips uff ..

Tarika :seriously Abhi agar tum logo ne ek bhi din agar hum logo ke saath nikala na tho mark my words tum log apne apne shabd vapis le logo ki ladkiya boring hoti hai ..

Abhijeet :pehli baat Abhi sirf mujhe vo log bulate hai jo mere bohot kareeb hote hai aur dusri baat ki jaisa tum soc rahi ho vaisa kabhi bhi nabi hoga aur tesri baat ...ummm. ..bhool gaya let it be

Tarika : whatever

Ishita : pls ab bass karo yaar tum dono kitna ladte ho mai ini deer se khadi tum sab ki baate sun rahi ho mujhe tho koi bolne ka mauka he nahi deta

Dushyant : vo iss liye ki jab tum bolna start karti ho tab tumhara tape recorder bajte he jata hai bajte he jata hai rukne ka naam he nahi leta (in a low voice but clearly heard by everyone )

Ishita : behre nahi hoon main sab sunai deta hai mujhe par abhi mera kisi se bhi ladne ka koi mood nahi hai pls na hum sab ko kuch karna chaiye warna sari chuttiyan yaha. Campus mai khade khade he nikal jayegi

Shreya : so aage kya plan hai kya karna hai

Abhijeet ; guys mere dimag mai ek mind blowing idea aya hai lonavala ke jungle mai thoda aage jake humara ek farm house hai hume wahan jana chaiye bohot maza ayega ..

Daya :han wahan ja sakte hai nature ke beech bohot maza ayega ..

Purvi :jungle mai nahi i mean jungle kuch zyada he shant area nahi ho jayega humare liye aur ek farmhouse main kisko maza ayega ..

Abhijeet :Purvi vo koi mamuli farmhouse nahi hai haweli hai mere dada ji ne ban wayi thi pura din bhi ghoomogi na tho bhi tumhara haweli tour khatam nahi hoga .

Purvi :Aare par ..

Kavin :kyo daar gayi kya ?

Purvi :Main kisi se nahi darti ok

Kavin: vo tho wahan chal ke pata chal jayega pata hai aksar shant haweli mai he kand hote hai (in a low voice so tha only she can heard him ) she shoot a glare at him ..

Daya :so it's final ki hum log ja rahe hai right

Shreya :yes ofcourse

Abhijeet : ok tho tum sab apne ghar apne ghar mai inform kar do mai dena ko inform kar deta hoon ki hum nahi aa rahe aur ramu kaka ko safayi kar wane ko keh deta hoon

Daya :ok mai gadi ka intezam karta hoon ..

Aftersome time

Abhijeet : friends vo actually meri family bhi lonavala aa rahi hai so humare saath wahan mere mom dad dadi aur bua bhi aa rahe hai vo keh rahe hai vo log hume company denge tho aacha rahega i hope tum logo ko koi problem nahi hogi .

Tarika :aare nahi infact agar koi bada hoga tho zyada aacha hoga kon sa hum log din bhar haweli mai he rahenge

Ishita :han hume tho pura jungle discover karna chaiye bohot maza ayega ..

Kavin :bilkul sahi kaha tumne bohot maza ayega (whiile looking at purvi )

Abhijeet (pov): acha mauka mila hai tarika ke saath pranks karne ka

Dushyant (pov): chalo issi bahane mujhe kuch time milega Ishita ke saath thoda time milega

Tarika to all the girls : kya hua tum sab kya soch rahe ho come on girls sach main bohot maza ayega wahan chalo saman gadi main load kar dete in ladko ka bharosa nahi bohot khurapati dimag hai in sab ka pata chale humara saman yahin chod ke na chale jaye ..

Ishita : exactly hum aise he nahi ja sakte inke saath

Purvi :aur jungle mai tho bilkul bhi nahi

Shreya :iski sui tho jungle pe he atki hui hai kuch nahi hoga hum sab honge wahan ok ..

Abhijeet :Excuse me girls sorry to interupt you par tumhari information ke liye bata doon ki tum sab saath main chal rahe ho tho kya sara mail milap yahin karna hai chalna hai tho chalo warna hum chale ...

Tarika :Nahi we are coming

And after some time they all moved from the campus to their destination ..

* * *

**A/N- So so sorry friends itne time baad update dene ke baad bhi chotu sa chapter he likh payi aaj aur koi specific scene bhi dimag main nahi aaya but i will write many many scenes of all the couples in coming chapters aur aaj bhi koi idea nahi aa raha tha aur itne dino baad thoda free time mila par mai puri koshish karoongi next update jaldi deni ki ..**

**~Mystical doll**


	14. Chapter 14

_"Yaar tum log raste mai kitni baar gadi rukwa chuke ho akhir hum kab jayenge tumhari haweli main aaj possible ho sakta hai kya " said Tarika in a frustated voice _

_Abhijeet smiled and said " Madam ab aap apna complaint box band kar dengi hum haweli aa chuke hai vo dekho "while pointing out in that direction _

_All get down from the jeeps and were stunned to see the place .._

_At night almost at 11:00 pm they reached their destination .._

_Abhijeet opened the gate and all went inside it was dark outside acompained with the fire lamp at every corner _

_"Yahan itni shanti kyo hai tumhari family abhi tak pahuchi nahi kya " said Daya while putting his elbow on his buddy's shoulder ._

_"Pata nahi " said abhi _

_"may be aa gaye ho chalo andar jakar dekhte hai " said kavin ._

_"Han let's go " said abhijeet _

_They were about to step when ishita shouted " please yaar jo bolna hai bolo itni dair se baar baar irritate kar rahe ho kya hai "an she turned and a loud screem escaped from her mouth ._

_A man wearing a shawl and a monkey cap holding stick in one hand and lalten in another ._

_"Aare kaka aap , kisi ko inse darne ki zarrorat nahi hai yeh kaka hai yahan ke caretaker " said Abhi while smiling . _

_" aare kaka inse miliye ye mere dost hai daya ko tho aap pehle se he jante, hai aur vaise yahan itna andhera kyo hai ?aur baki ghar wale aa gaye kya ?"_

_"Aare bapre aate he itne sawal vo bhi ek saath mujhe jawab tho dene do " stated kaka with a sweet smile _

_"Baki gharwale andar he hai vo ghar ki light chali gayi hai isliye andhera hai aur vaise bhi ab tak tho sab so gaye honge lekin baba aap aane mai itni deer kaise ho gayi "_

_"Aare vo bohot time baad aaye hai na hum log iss jagha par tho puri jagha ko aache se dekh kar aa rahe hai vo raste mai ek gadi kharab bhi ho gayi thi iss wajha se "Said Daya .._

_"Ab kya puri raat hum log aise he haweli ke bahar khade khade baate karenge kya bohot nind aa rahi hai yaar "said shreya very tiredly _

_Aare mai bhi na aap sab ko dekh ke sab bhool gaya aaye andar chaliye ._

_After sometime _

_Aare wah light aa gayi ,__Aap sab haath mooh dho lejiye mai khana laga deta hoon aur baki sab ko bhi jaga deta hoon _

_"Aare nahi uski zarrorat nahi hai hum subha millenge aur hum sab khana bhi khahe aaye hai " said Abhi _

_"Vaise Abhijeet tumhari haweli sach mai bohot khoobsurat hai ek dum masterpiece "stated Tarika ._

_Vo tho hai akhir hai kiski . Said Abhijeet proudly _

_"Tumhare Dadaji ki aur kiski akhir unhone he tho banvayi thi na " said Tarika all laughed at this _

_After sometime they went to their rooms in a pair of two ._

_Daya -Abhijeet _

_Kavin -Dushyant _

_Tarika -Purvi _

_Shreya - Ishita _

_In Daya and Abhijeet 's room _

_"Kya hua tu aise mooh latka ke kyo baitha hai abhi tho hume aaye hue 1 ghanta bhi nahi hua hai " said Daya while putting his arms around his buddy's shoulders ._

_"Kya hua seriously, hume na ladkiyo ko nahi lana chaiye tha aur especially Tarika ko ek tho mai usse apne saath laya usse thankful hone ke bajaye itni deer se mujhe taunts maar rahi hai " Abhi complaint like a kid ._

_"Oh tho tu Tarika se pareshan hai ab tujhe vo itna affect karti hai ki teri raato ki neend uda di usne kya hoga tera mere bhai " he looked at him in disbelief ._

_"No way ok vo mujhe affect nahi irritate karti hai now let's sleep kal se uski band bhi bajani hai hume "_

_Fine Good night Abhi .._

_In kavin and Dushyant's room ._

_" Yaar Dush sun na , ek baar uth ke baith na please " _

_"Kya hai sone de na tujhe neend nahi aa rahi tho mujhe tho sone de " said Dushyant while fidgiting ._

_"Ek baat poochni thi jaldi uth "_

_"Kya hua kyo pareshan kar raha hai kya hua vaise bhi ab need aa tho hai nahi rahi teri kripa se "while sitting up straight on the bed ._

_"So raha tha kya tu? "asked Kavin looking at his buddy ._

_"Han "answered Dushyant _

_"Bas yeh he poochna tha so ja Good night " _

_"Kya tune yeh poochne ke loye meri need kharab kari kavinnnnn tu ruk ab " _

_"Sorry mazak tha vaise sach main mai bohot bore ho raha hoon chal ghoom ke aate hai " suggested Kavin ._

_"Na baba na agar tujhe sab phir haweli ki chudail samjhenge bas ek awaz ki kami hai chan chan chan ..ha ha ha " Dushyant while making fun of his friend ._

_"Tu kabhi nahi sudhrega mera comparison chudail se seriously khair ab mujhe neend aa rahi hai good night ."said Kavin while covering himself with a blanket ._

_Someone was listerning all these through the window pane and directly went to Tarika and Purvi 's room ._

_In Tarika -Purvi 's room _

_"Purvi so ja mai hoon na yahan koi nahi ayega ok "said Tarika _

_"Tujhe pata hai na mujhe aise shant jagha mai bilkul neend nahi aati aisa bahar bushes hill rahi hai darwaze ki awaz aa rahi hai aisa lagta hai ki koi yahan se peep karega aur bolega "_

_The door slightly gets open that person peeps and said "Itna sanatta kyo hai bhai " .purvi nearly got her heart in her mouth ._

_The person is non other than ishita acompained by Shreya ._

_"Yaar dara diya aisa koi karta hai kya abhi heart attack aa jata tho " said Purvi to her besties _

_"Chill tu iss duniya mai heart attack dene aayi hai lene nahi huhuma baat sunegi na tho bilkul thik ho jayegi ."_

_"Dekhte hai "stated Purvi ._

_All became quite fir a moment than Tarika said ,__"Tum dono yahan itni raat ko kya kar rahe ho__ kuch problem hai kya? " asked Tarika ._

_"Aare yaar neend nahi aa rahi thi tho tum dono ke pass he aa rahe the tho humne kavin aur dushyant ki baate suni ." Said Ishita ._

_"Tum dono ka dimag kharab ho gaya hai kya tum sab ko pata hai na Shreya ko Kavin se door rakhna hai aur tu khud he unke ass pass ghoom rahi hai ."said Tarika _

_"Aare puri baat tho suno "and Shreya told them everything ._

_"That was hallarious dekh ke lagta nahi hai ki dono itne funny honge " stated Tarika ._

_Suddenly Purvi jumped in "Guys ek idea aaya hai mere dimag mai jiske baad Kavin kabhi bhi Shreya ke ass pass nahi ayega tho peeche pade rehna tho alag baat hai "._

_"Jaldi bata " trio with excitement in their voice. ._

_She told them the plan ..._

_Altogether "ab ayega maza iss prank ki shuruwat hum karenge aaj raat se yeh " .._

* * *

**A/N- I am sorry again but this time there was some technical issue with my system plus I am having my exams right now anyways , Tell me did you all liked it or not acutaly my mind is filled with all my study stuff right now thats why i was not getting any idea to scrible down please do tell me if you feel that it's on a right track or not if not than i will make changes according to it . **

**Thank you **

**~Mystical doll **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hope you all are doing well now let's come back to the chapter .**

_Scene : Kavin and Dushyant's room _

_A sound came from outside the door chan chan chan it was the sound made by the beeds of Payal it seems the someone is walking back and forth outside their room so that both the boys get disturb and wake up from their sweet dreams and experience a living nightmare . _

_Kavin in irritated tone "yaar Dush ab bass ho gaya pehle mujhe chudail se compare kiya aur ab khud awaze nikal raha hai sone de neend aa rahi yaar " ._

_Dushyant in sleep tone " maine koi awaz nahi nikali tu sapne dekh raha hoga so ja aur mujhe bhi sone de " ._

_Once again the sound came__**"**__**Chan Chan Chan ".**_

_"Ab tu chan chana band kar maine tho aise he bola tha ki tu raat main haweli ki chudail lagega agar ghoomega tho tu tho sach main yeh sari harkart kar raha " Dushyant while getting up from the bed ."Lo meri neend uda kar khud chain se so raha hai kavin abhi ke abhi uth " while shaking him a bit ,with this he woke up ._

_"Kya problem hai tu badla le raha hai na Dush maine tujhe pareshan kiya tha tho isliye itni raat ko aise harkate kar raha hai " _

_"Mai ya tu " Dushyant while sitting up staright on the bed and suddenly they both stoped quaralling as they heard someone is knocking the door ._

_Kavin stood up and went near the door and opened it but to his surprise there was no one , " aare yahan tho koi bhi nahi hai " stated kavin . Soon their was a knock on the window both of them turned their gaze towards the window in the meantime someone switched off the main switch of the room place in right side of the door quickly and Purvi and Ishita came inside the room and both hide behind the curtains on either side of the window ,suddenly light falls on the door and the sound of payal again came chan chan chan soon a background music played._

_A girl like figure appeared to them wrapped in a white saree hairs all open covering the face and silver payals in her ankel started walking up to them she came up to the centre table meanwhile Dushyant slipped from their and went outside the room quitely so that he will be unnoticed ._

_Kavin's eyes got widened " Dush yeh tu kar raha hai na mujhe pata hai ok kuch bol na " he look over his side but found none "yeh Dushyant kahan chala gaya listern mujhe darana band karo mujhe kisi se bhi daar nahi lagta ok main janta hoon bhoot voot nahi hote hai "._

_Girl in heavy voice " agar darr nahi lagta tho phir tumhare mathe par paseena kyo aa raha hai jani "._

_Kavin : J-aa-n-i_

_That girl's was a bit visible to him now he was shocked to see her face it none other than shreya ._

_Kavin : shreya tum tumne tho meri jaan he nikal di thi aur tum yeh kya pehen ke aayi ho itna ajeeb sa atire kyo dala hai tumne _

_Shreya : kon shreya mai tho Saudamini hoon 20 saal pehle maine issi haweli ke issi kamre ki chat se latak kar apne pran tyag diye the .(In heavy voice )_

_Kavin : shreya yeh tumhari awaz ko kya gaya hai aur aise ghoor ghoor ke kyo dekh rahi ho kya hua hai is everything all right .._

_Shreya : Kaha na main saudamini hoon koi shreya nahi vaise abhi tho maine khuch dikhaya he nahi hai phir bhi tum dar gaye _

_Kavin : Parde main rehne do parda na uthao parda jo uth gaya tho jaan nikal jayegi ._

_Purvi ,Ishita wwee supressing their laughter from behind the curtains and also Tarika who was busy in giving special effects ._

_Tarika pov : kaash aaj yahan kavin ki jagha Abhi hota tho double maza aata ._

_Shreya : ab bata e insan tujhe maar diya jaye ya chod diya jaye lekin chodna tho maine kabhi sikha he nahi ._

_She started taking steps close to him and with each incresing step he took his steps back and he came closer to the curtains where our two girls are hiding ._

_Shreya :ab main yahan akele bohot pareshan ho rahi hoon mujhe chaiye mere jaisa koi isliye main tumhe apni duniya main lene aayi hoon ._

_Ishita put both of her hands on his shoulder from back and purvi placed her hands on his lower back from backside ._

_Shreya :dekha mere chahnewale aa gaye tumhe lene bas ab kuch deer aur ._

_That was alarming for him he somehow manages to tackle them and ran from there as soon as he lefts the lights were turned on girls shared a hearty laugh among them seeing his expressions ._

_Purvi : ab dekhna vo tujhse pehle jaise baat nahi karega bhule bisre gam main doobe aashiq ki tarah . Uske liye tho mere dimag mai ek gana bhi ban gaya "Jawani janeman haseena bhootiya mile jo dil yahan kamal ho gaya " ha ha _

_Ishita &Tarika :wow ..and trio shared a high 5 _

_Shreya : han lekin mujhe kavin aur dushyant ke liye bohot bura lag raha hai akhir vo bhi tho mere dost hai aur kavin tho mera childhood friend hai humne kuch zyda he nahi kar diya kya ._

_Ishita :tu bohot zyda sochti hai shreya kitna maza aaya abhi uske baare main socho ._

_Purvi : tu uski chinta mat kar mujhe aache se pata hai uska sara gussa mujh par he nikalne wala hai plan tho mera tha na ._

_They were so indulged in their conversation that they did not realise kv and dush who were standing in the gate overheard them ._

_Dush:wow kina maza aaya na tum sab ko ._

_Ishita :vo tho hai dush ...dush aa _

_Kavin's anger was at peak that time he came towards purvi who gulped her saliva looking at his face ._

_Kavin : bohot maze le liye ab jake so jao aram se kya pata kal se chain ki neend mile na mile who knows ._

_Purvi : kavin vo sirf ek prank tha tum please gussa mat ho _

_Kavin ; kaha na jao yahan se ._

_Everyone is gone only dushyant and kavin are their ._

_Dushyant : kv kya soch hai yaar ._

_Kavin : kal pata chal jayega ._

_And he goes to the bed and turn the lights of._

_Dushyant pov :hey bhagwan main pehli baar kv ko itne gusse main dekha hai ab pata nahi kal yeh kya karega aap na bas isse thodi peace of mind de dena ._

_Next day _

_Abhijeet 's family was very happy to see everyone the next day ._

_Abhijeet :Dad Dadi aur bua nahi aaye_

_Abhi dad : Abhi vo dono Delhi chale gaye aaj ma ka check up hai so vo tho tumse kabhi bhi mil sakte the thats why lekin ab hume bhi nikalna pad raha hai_

_Daya :kyo uncle aap tho puri chutti humare saath he rehne wale the na tho phir achanak koi problem tho nahi ?_

_Abhi dad :Nahi daya beta vo company mai zaroori kaam aa gaya hai aur bohot time baad itna bada project mila hai tho isliye ._

_Abhi mom :beta mujhe bhi jana hoga kyoki tum tho apne dad ko jante he ho vo mere bina kuch nahi kar sakte tho mujhe bhi jana hoga ._

_Abhi :Mom aap bhi ._

_Abhi dad :koi baat nahi beta i promise jab bhi time hoga tum sab ke saath saath tumhate parents ko bhi bula ke khoob maze karenge ,ab hum chalte hai tum sab apna dhyan rakhna ok aur agar kuch bhi problem ho tho ek phone kar dena ok ._

_Abhi ; ok dad i 'll miss you ._

_Soon they headed for Mumbai._

_After the breakfast .._

_Abhi :chalo breakfast tho ho gaya thoda boring lag raha koi mast mazak nahi hua so lets play something ._

_Tarika pov :humara entertainment to already ho chuka hai abhijeet babu ._

_Ishita :let's play hide and seek maza ayega ._

_Dush :tum he khelo yeh baacho wale games seriously hide and seek aur kuch nahi mila ._

_Abhi :Nahi vo bohot time consuming ho jayega pura din nikal jayega dhoondne main ._

_Shreya :to what about Dumsharash._

_Tarika : Nahi bohot boring hai sirf movies guess karte raho ._

_Kavin :let's play Truth or Dare kafi maza ayega kisi ki himmat pata chalegi tho kisi ki asliyat ._

_Daya :yes let's play it main kitchen se koi bottle leke aata hoon ._

_All encircled the dinning table .Daya spin the bottle it pointed on Abhi and Tarika .Tarika will ask and abhi will be answering ._

_Tarika :Tho bolo abhi Truth aur Dare ._

_Abhi :Well i am a daring personality so i choose Dare ._

_Tarika :Ok so tum ek kaam karo 15 minute tak chicken dance karo aur hum tumhari video banayenge aur tum usse apne social media par post karoge ._

_Abhi :whattt? Yeh kaisa dare hai_

_Tarika :ok tho tum har man rahe ho mai jeeti yeee_

_Abhi :abhi nahi ini jaldi nahi mai kar raha hoon ok._

_Song Dame tu cosita was played and he started dancing like a big fat chicken and everybody started laughing at poor abhijeet ._

_Tarika :chalo ab isse post karo_

_Abhi :yaar lekin mai isse 1 ghante main delete kar doonga ok_

_Tarika :pehle post tho karo ._

_Bottle was again spinned and this stoped pointing towards Daya and shreya ._

_Shreya :tho batao Daya kya loge truth or dare ._

_Daya :Abhi ki halat dekhne ke baad mai tho truth he loonga poocho question ._

_Shreya : tho batao Daya tumhari ab tak kitni girlfriends hai aur existing one kon si hai ._

_Abhi:thoda mushkil hoga tere liye daya lekin koshis tho kar yaad aa jayega ._

_Tarika :kyo kitni girlfriends hai tumhari jo tum count bhi nahi kar pa rahe ho ._

_Shreya pov : yaar mujhe yeh nahi poochna chaiye tha ._

_Daya : vaise 4 -5 thi pehle par abhi tho koi nahi hai _

_Shreya :saachi phir thik hai ._

_Daya : kya .._

_Shreya : nahi bottle spin karo na game aage badhao ._

_Now it was Ishita and Dushyant .._

_Ishita :Mai loongi Truth _

_Dushyant :pata tha tum ho he darpok _

_Ishita :excuse me _

_Dushyant :aacha chalo batao what was the craziest thing that you have done in the mall ?_

_Ishita :well maine bohot se chize ki hai mall main jaise shopkeepers ko pareshan karna ,logo ko observe karna ,etc . Pata hai ek baar tho main big bazar gayi thi apne kuch school friends ke saath maine yahan sari dresses try ki and khoob sari pics bhi li lekin unme se ek bhi buy nahi ki aur icecream kharid li aur jab watchman ne bill check karne ke liye manga tho ice cream ka bill pakda diya uski shakal dekhne layak thi ha ha ha ._

_Everybody started laughing at this ._

_Dushyant : that was really crazy _

_The bottle was again spinned and now it was the turn of kavin and purvi ._

_Kavin :batao madam kya logi .shayad truth he logi dare karni ki tumhari bas mai nahi hai _

_Purvi : ab tho mai dare he longi batao kya karna hai ._

* * *

A/N- So kaisa laga update aur any gusses kv ne purvi ko kya dare diya hoga aur kya vo dare kar payegi socho socho aur batana mat bhoolna ok .

~Mystical doll


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter -16

Kavin : abhi nahi raat ko karna hai raat ko 12 karna hai .

Purvi :Matlab ?

Kavin : jungle main 2 ghante nikalne hai raat ko wahan ek board par save forest likha hai bas wahan tak pauchna hai aur do ghante main wapis aa jana bas simple hai na .

Purvi :What ? Kavin are you out of your mind yeh kya dare hua pagal wagal thi nahi ho gaye na raat main jungle main jana seriously .

Kavin : Fine yeh haar maan gayi main jeeta tho game yahin khatam hua . Ab tum mujhe nahi balki main tumhe fatu kahunga .

Purvi : Ji nahi aisa nahi hoga do ghanta tho kya main do din nikal sakti hoon jungle main phir mujhse panga lena bhool jaoge .

Daya :Oh miss overconfident yeh karne ki zaroorat nahi hai ok lene ke dene pad gaye na tho sari sitti pitti gul ho jayegi .

Purvi :ab tho main yeh dare zaroor karoongi dekh lena .

Shreya :ok usme tho bohot time hai tab tak hum log kya karenge .

Abhijeet :ek kaam karte hai hicking pe chalte hai bohot maza ayega aur pata hai dad ek baar bata rahe the ki pahad ki choti se sunset bohot aacha dikhta hai aur purvi tum bhi wahi se ja sakti ho apne dare ke liye .

Everyone agreed happily .

It was a calm, overcast day. The sunless sky covered the woods over the treetops which created a canopy over there heads. The crimson and auburn foliage was a magnificent sight, as this was the season known as Fall. There was a gentle breeze, creating the single sound of rustling leaves. The leaves appeared as though they were dying to fall out of the tree and join their companions on the forest floor.

As they were were walking carrying their bagpacks with a a cap. On there head there was a sound of the crushing leaves which was laid as a carpet for them .

Ishita :wow yaar yahan ka mausam kitna aacha hai kaash hum humesha ke liye yahan ruk sakte no noise no pollution .

Abhijeet :vo tho hai yahan ki baat he kuch aur hai varna main city main aisa nazara kum he dekhne ko milta hai .

Purvi :han natures beauty thats what it is called lekin raat main it's the worst place to visit in .

Tarika :kyo phat rahi hai kya teri raat ke baare main soch soch ke .

Purvi :ji nahi bilkul bhi nahi. .

Kavin : vo tho raat ko he pata chalega right .

In return she just smiled .

Abhijeet :aacha suno maine aur daya ne ek plan banaya hai aise he easily chalte rehne main kya maza hai hum log chaae chaar ke group main baat jate hai aur jo bhi pehle choti rak pauchega vo jeeta ok.

Tarika :ok let's have boys vs Girls whats say .

Abhijeet : ji nahi hum already chits banakar laye hai ek hai red aur ek hai blue jiske paas jo colours aaye vo uss team main ok .

Everyone agreed

Team Blue

Kavin ,Purvi ,Daya ,Shreya .

Team Red

Abhijeet , Tarika , Dushyant ,Ishita .

Both the teams went on two different directions

On team red side

After walking so long

Ishita : can we rest for 2 minutes please .

Tarika :Han mujhe bhi bohot pyaas lag rahi hai pair bhi dukh rahe hai yaar .

Dushyant :lekin agar hum ruke tho haar jayenge na

Ishita : please 2 minute

Abhijeet : chod na Dushyant ladkiyan hoti he alsi hai .

Tarika :kya kaha tumne thakna na human nature hai so koi bhi thak sakta hai ok hum tho sirf pani pene ke kiye break maag rahe the chal koi rest nahi karenge ladke hote he insensitive hai .

Dushyant : chalo atleast tum ladkiyon ki tarah tho nahi hote na .

Ishita : han tho ho bhi nahi sakte kyoki Dush tum na Dusht ho hun .

And both the girls started to walk leaving the girls behind .

Dushyant : What ? Yeh inka dimag kharab ho gaya hai kya kuch bhi bol rahi hai bhale he uska koi matlab nikalta hai ya nahi .

Abhi : chod na yeh ladkiyan fickel -minded hoti ab jaldi chal warna yeh dono hum de pehle pauch jayenge .

Team Blue side

Shreya to Purvi : yeh tere bhai ka sirf naam he daya hai isse hum pe bilkul bhi Daya nahi aa rahi kab se chal rahe hai yaar .

Purvi : vo tho tujhe usse pyaar karne se pehle sochna chaiye tha .

Shreya : kya bol rahi hai tu dheere bol aur han main usse pyaar yaar nahi karti kuck bhi mat bol . While looking here and there .

Purvi :aacha aur main tho soch rahi thi ki teri help karoon kyoki mujhe lagta hai shayad vo tujhe pasand karta hai lekin agar aisa kuch nahi hai tho leave it .

Shreya ; ok but tu kisi ko batana mat han

Purvi :hmm hmm main sun rahi hoon

Shreya : actually i kind of like him but i am not sure about my feelings and ofcourse his opinion matters agar vo mujhe pasand nahi karta hoga tho .

Purvi :aacha msin jitna janti hoon daya ko usse jo log commited hote hai vo pasand hai .Shreya are you commited ?

Shreya :han ofcourse itne saalo se ek he mummy papa hai .

Purvi :ha ha kya tu bhi. Aacha bata ...

Kavin : yaar please tum dono khus pusana band karo kitna bolti ho yaar .

Purvi :ab tumhe humare bolne se bhi problem ho gayi kabhi tho hume chain se rehne do jab dekho makhi ban ke bhin bhin karte rehte ho .

Kavin :tumne mujhe makhi kaha ?

Purvi :oops! sorry makhiyon tumhe kavin se compare karne ke baad main tumhari baizati kar di so sorry .

Kavin :youuu

Daya was like " hey bhagwan kuch karo in dono ka jb dekho ladte rehte hai ".

Daya :enough guys . Bohot ho gaya ab kya main thodi shanti ki umeed kar sakta hoon atleast kavin tum tho mature behave karo kyoki iss missi se tho umeed karna he bekar hai .

Purvi : 1000 baar sun chuki hoon aaj 1001 times bhi sun liya tunhare aur Dad ke pass koi naya dialouge nahi hai kya bolne ke liye .

Shreya :oh meri ladaku viman bas ho gaya agar humne apna sara time ladne main nikal diya na tho dusri team jeet jayegi hume bina time waste kiye uppar tak pauchna hoga .

Daya :chalo yahan atleast koi tho hai jo samajhdar hai ab chalo .

At the mountain top

First came Tarika and ishita

Tarika :yeh hum jeet gaye yes ...

Both the girls shared a high five but a voice came ..

Daya :Sorry to interupt you girls but team blue jeeti

Ishita :aise kaise pauche tho pehle hum hai na .

Purvi :madam tumhare baki ke team mates kahan hai

Tarika :oh God dekha ishu kaise hume taunt maar rahe the inki wajha se hum log haar gaye .

Abhijeet :koi baat nahi na atleast hum log sunset hone se pehle tho aa gaye na vo dekho

All of them looked at the sky .

that time when the sun went down and night begins. It was appearing disc of gold and the nature assumes to be fresh ,bright and charming they all were enjoying the serenity of the sun .

Abhijeet: Ek kaam karte hai yahan niche he camp lagate hai .

All :ok

Within 20 minutes to 30 minutes the camp was all set up and bonfire was lit in the middle. And they all sat sorrounding it .

Daya : aaj ka din bohot tiring tha nahi .

Abhijeet :han yaar ab camp bhi baitha diya bonfire bhi jala di ab kya .

Shreya :Dumsharash khele please ..

Ishita :teri sui abhi tak yahin atki hai

Tarika :lekin chalo khelte hai kuch na karne se tho better he hai kyo thik hai na .

All :ok

Daya :first kon jayega girls ya boy's

Purvi :ofcourse girls

Like this they started playing ..

After sometimes

Dushyant to kavin :yaar yeh ladkiyan kitni movies dekhti hai sari films guess kar rahi itni jaldi aur hum logo ko itni tough movies de rahi hai .

Kavin : din bhar tv ke samne jo baithi rehti hai

Purvi :excuse me ! Hum jeet gaye tho ab nakhre dikhane ki koi zaroorat nahi hai tum logo ko .

Ishita :or hum jeete tho let's dance and celebrate .

Mauka hai, mausam hai  
Mehfil mein jawaniyan  
Deewani dhadkan ki  
Dhak dhak si kahaniyan  
Yeh raat hai do pal ki  
Ise hathon se tu na jaane de  
(tu na jaane de)

It's a real deal party with Kishore & RD sir  
C'mon everybody say gilli gilli akha

Yeh jawaani hai deewani  
Hah meri rani, ruk jao rani  
Dekh zara peeche mud ke  
Chali kaha aise ud ke, hey hey

Yeh jawaani hai deewani  
Hah meri rani, ruk jao rani  
Dekh zara peeche mud ke  
Chali kaha aise ud ke, hey hey  
Gilli gilli akha  
Gilli gilli akha  
Gilli gilli akha, bili bili bili bili

Ishita pov : yaar pata nahi phir kabhi mauka milega kya aisa nazara dekhna ka upar ja ke ek baar photo leke aati hoon vaise bhi moon kya lag raha hai aaj .

After few moments

While she was coming back her leg got twisted and she fall down .aahhh

Everyone ran upto there with a torch in there hands .Dushyant saw her she was sitting holding her leg .

Dushyant :kya hua ishita tum chikhi kyo

Ishita :Dush mera pair mood gaya bohot dard ho raha hai

Dushyant :Dikhao kahan lagi hai .while holding her legs ...

Shreya :ishu tu chal payegi kya

While she was talking to shreya dushyant twisted her legs and she was like aaaahhhhhhhh.

Ishita :yeh tumne kya kiya pagal ho kya ...

Dushyant : dard kam hua kya ..while being polite in his words

Ishita : wait...iam actually feeling better .but still i can't walk knees main bhi lagi hai .

Dushyant :kavin tu mera bag le chal ishita you come with me on my back .

Ishu: are you sure Dush tumne mujhe kahin gira diya tho .

Dushyant :Don't underestimate me aise bohot bhari saman uthane ki adat hai mujhe tho tumhe uthana kon si badi baat hai .

Abhi :han ab ghar he chalte hai kafi machar hai yahan par .

And they started walking .

Kavin to purvi :oh madam kahan dare bhool gayi kya 12 bajne he wale hai

Purvi. :main bhuli nahi hoon ok ja rahi hoon Tarika torch dena .

And she started walking .

Kavin :aur han save forest ka board yaad rakhna kahin aur mat chali jana .

Purvi :padhna aata hai mujhe tumhari tarah nahi hoon main

Kavin pov: jaate jaate bhi attitude dikha gayi hai

After sometime they all reached the haweli .

On purvi 's side

Purvi pov :josh josh main bol tho diya ki karoongi lekin sach main bohot daar lag raha hai aur yeh jagha bhi kitno shant hai aur uppar se inn jaanwaro ko chain nahi hai raat main yeh nahi ki so jaye .jaanwar kahi koi bada jaanwar nikal gaya tho lion ,tiger wolf tho main kya karoongi hey uppar wale meri jaan bacha le apke alawa main kisi pe bharosa nahi kar sakti oh nk yeh torch ko kya ho gaya band kyo ho gaya .

She pat the torch 2 -3 times but it didn't work

Yeh gadgets aise he mauke pe saath chodte hai mera phone bhi bag main hai jo main shreya ko de diya tha ab kya karoon oh God yeh awaze kab band hogi .

She saw a board in the moonlight

Purvi :hash mil gaya ..bas 2 ghante nikalne hai yahan

She sat down on a rock which was kept near it

Suddenly the bush near her started shaking

Purvi pov :yeh itna hill kyo raha hai kahin koi lion tho nahi aa gaya .

A black cat came out of the bushes .

Purvi :oh billi hai main tho aise he dar gayi thi sho sho jao yahan se apni yeh yellow eyes kisi aur ko dikhana sho ...yeh billi tho bhag he nahi rahi hai

Cat :meowwwwwww

Cat jumped and give a scratch on purvi 's hands

Purvi :aaaahhh mumma ...and she ran from there but her leg got stuck and she fell down and her head hit a rock and she fainted .

* * *

A/N- so ab aage kya hoga let's see till then keep reading .

~Mystical doll


	17. Chapter 17

At home

In Daya -Abhi room

Abhijeet was sleeping ,but Daya was not he was just changing his position from past 2 hours . There was a knock in the door . Daya got up and opened and found Shreya standing there with a worried expression on her face .

Daya :Kya hua Shreya tum itni raat ko yahan kya kar rahi vo bhi itni pareshan is everything alright.

Shreya : Nahi Daya 2 ghante se upar ho gaya hai Purvi abhi tak nahi aayi tum jake dekho na .

Daya : don 't take tension aa jayegi vo choti baachi nahi hai vo .

Shreya :Daya tum itne insensitive kaise ho sakte ho vo tumhari behen hai .

Daya pov :kya karoon uske liye dil se emotions he nahi nikalte .

Kavin ,Dushyant and Tarika also came there .

Tarika :Kya hua shreya tu itni tensed kyo hai .

Shreya : Yaar Tarika ,Purvi abhi tak nahi aayi do ghante tho kab ke ho chuke hai dekh na 3 baj gaye ..pointing towards the wall clock .

Tarika : Kavin kahan bheja hai tumne Purvi ko vo abhi tak nahi aayi agar usse kuch bhi hua na tho ..

Kavin : Aare maine tho usse ghar ke peeche he bheja hai yahan se do minute ka he rasta hai ab tak tho usse aa jana chaiye tha .Main dekh ke aata hoon .

Shreya : Main bhi chalungi ok jaldi chalo .

When they were moving towards the stairs Daya stoped them and said " ruko main bhi aa raha hoon ,akhir main itna bhi insensitive nahi hoon " .

Three of them went inside the jungle .

Shreya : Oh God yahan kitna andhera hai aur kitni darawni awaze aa rahi pata nahi Purvi yahan kaise aayi hogi usse tho aise jagha bilkul bhi pasand nahi hai .

Daya : humne tho mana kiya tha phir bhi aayi tho isme hum kya kar sakte hai .

When they were walking Shreya found the torch which came beneath her legs while walking .she picked it up

Shreya :yeh tho wahi torch hai jo Tarika ne Purvi ko di thi ,aare yeh tho band pad gaya hai .

Daya :Kavin vo board kahan hai jiske pass tumne Usse bheja tha .

Kavin : han bas thoda sa aage he hai ...vo dekho yeh raha .

Shreya : Purvi tho yahan nahi hai kahan chali gayi ..Purvi Purviiiii , vo dikh kyo nahi rahi usse tho yahin hona chaiye tha .

Daya :ek kaam karte hai alag alag directions main dekhte hai kisi ko kuch bhi mile bata dena ok.

They agreed and started searching .Daya started examining the board area he found few blood drops on the small stone .

Daya pov :yeh khoon tho taza hai ,Purvi ke saath kya hua hoga kahin usse kuch ..nahi nahi ...his heartbeats increased thinking of her .

Kavin was walking and he found Purvi lying on the ground he called for Daya and Shreya .

Kavin : Purvi ankhe kholo purvi ...he pated on her cheeks soon Daya and Shreya also came there ..

Shreya : oh God purvi isse tho chot lagi hai purvi ,Hume isse ghar leke jana hoga .

Daya :han .

Later in the home

Few drops of fresh water were sprinkled on her face ,she was getting concious by and by but the dreadly scene of a cat attacking her was continousely rolling in her mind like a reel she woke up with a screem "hatto yahan se jao " and as she gained some sences she overlook at each and everyone who were preseng their out of fear she huged Daya ,everyone were shocked including Daya with this gesture of Purvi but said nothing ,He signaled everyone to go and he will look after her so everyone dispresed in their rooms .

When Tarika was moving through the corridore she looked at Abhijeet's room and saw him sleeping

Tarika pov : Ghar main itna rush hai aur yeh sahabzade ghode bechkar so rahe hai abhi batati hoon iss kumbhkaran ko .

Tarika : Abhi Abhi utho .

yeh tho uth he nahi raha hai ek kaan ke niche lagau kya ..nahi yaar sote huye tho yeh innocent he lag raha hai thak gaya hoga sone deti .

And she exited for her room .

Daya :Purvi , kuch nahi hua hai sab thik hai daro mat ab tum ghar main ho .

They seperated from the hug . She put her locks behind her ears which were in the front disturbing her vision .

Daya :Tumhe hua kya tha aur yeh chot kaise lagi ?

Purvi narrated all the incident to him .

Purvi : agar tuffy hota na yahan par tho uss yellow eye cat ki itni himmat nahi hoti mujhpe attack karne ki .

Daya : well tumhara tuffy bhi tumhari tarah he hai 'Daropk ' maine tho pehle he tumhe mana kiya tha na ,mujhe pehle he pata chal gaya tha ki aisa he kuch gadbad zaroor hogi tumse ,koi idea bhi hai main kitna ghabra gaya tha agar tumhe kuch ho jata tho main Dad ko kya jawab deta .

Purvi : Tum kyo tension main the ,aur vaise bhi agar mujhe kuch ho bhi jata tho bhi Dad tumse kuch nahi poochte infact tum aur Dad to khush hote na ki unki life main sabse badi problem hat gayi ,aap dono ko tho main aapki family nahi lagti because you people considered me a jinx isin 't it right .

Daya: kya hum please is bare main baat band kar sakte hai .Aur vaise bhi yeh koi time nahi hai ladne ka ok aur mera mood bhi nahi hai tho jao aur apne room main so jao ,mai bhi chala Good night.

Purvi :Nahi ,i mean main yahi thik hoon main yahi so jaungi vaise bhi thodi deer main subha ho jayegi .

Daya :thik hai so jao

Purvi pov ;please yahi ruk jao na abhi bhi andhera hai kahi vo billi vapis aa gayi tho tho iss baar vo mera haath scratch nahi karegi balki mooh he noch legi .

Daya pov :mere samne apne aap ko brave pretend kar rahi hai asal main tho bhainkar dari hui hai miss overconfident , darna manzoor hai lekin akad nahi chodni hai madam ko .

Daya : ok tho main bhi yahi ruk jata hoon ,tumhe koi problem tho nahi .

Purvi ; really ! Mera matlab so jao tumjare dost ka he ghar hai .

In the morning

Purvi woke up first and looked at daya who was looking very innocent while sleeping and blanket was lying on the floor ..she put it right and moved towards her room she heard some voices from the garden she came up to the window and saw Kavin and Dushyant doing early morning workout .

Purvi pov : mujhe aache se pata hai iss kavin ke baache daal daal kache ne jaan boojhkar parso ka badla lene ke liye vo stupid dare diya tha meri raato ki need uda kar dekho kaise subha ke phool ki tarah khil khila raha hun maan tho kar raha hai jam kar revenge loon lekin dil keh raha hai ruk ja purvi varna iska bharosa nahi kaise revenge le vapis isse door rehna he teri sehat ke liye better hoga .

Ishita : purvi tu ab thik hai kya .

Purvi :aare ishu tu uth gayi pehle tu bata tera pair kaisa hai ?

Ishita :feeling better now ,yeh sab Dushyant ki wajha se hai yesterday he helped me a lot .

Purvi :vo tho hai he is a nice person phir bhi tu usse itna jhagda kyo karti hai .

Ishita : han main bhi kabhi kabhi kuch zyada he bol deti hoon actually vo itna bhi bura nahi hai .

Purvi : han

In the breakfast table

Abhijeet : yaar aaj kya karein breakfast ke baad sab kuch tho kar liya ab .

Daya : please koi bhi plan banao hum kisi hicking par nahi jayenge ya phir koi aur game nahi khelenge inki wajha se do din main he halat kharab ho gayi .while opening his mouth in a big yown

Shreya :ya ab no more adventure ek kaam karte hai yahan koi aur aachi jagha par sight seeing karne chalte hai whats say.

Tarika : kuch deer baad dekhenge abhi tho bohot nind aa rahi hai pata nahi kyo ,mera ho gaya ..

Abhijeet : han raat bhar haweli main chudailo ki tarah jo ghoom rahi thi na ha ha ha .

Tarika :jao aaj baksh diya tumko kya yaad karoge Ki Tarika ne tumhe aise he maff kar diya .

In Tarika -Shreya room

All four girls were present there

Shreya :kya baat hai Tarika aaj tho tune kamal he kar diya abhijeet se ladihe nahi .

Tarika :yaar ab roz roz naya topic kahan se lau ladne ka (in slow voice ).

Ishita : kya bola tune . Tu jaan boojhkar Abhi se ladne ka mauka dhoondti hai par kyo .

Shreya : kyoki Madam Abhijeet ko pasand karti hai kyo ?

Tarika : ji nahi aisa nahi hai main uss kadwe karele ko bilkul bhi pasand nahi karti ok .

Shreya :Jhoot sara sar jhoot maine dekha tha college main jab usne tujhe Rocky the cheapster se bachaya tha kaise kho gayi thi pata hai jab tak abhijeet scene se nahi gaya na madam ne apni palke bhi nahi jhapkayi thi .

Purvi &Ishita : really !

Tarika :No guys aisa nahi hai .

Ishita :yaar atleast humse tho mat chupayaar bata na please

Purvi :chod na yeh hume kahan kuch batayegi hum lagte kya hai iske kyo Tarika sahi kaha na

Tarika : Guys you 're taking it wrong. han i, agree i kind of like Abhi kyoki hum chahe kitna bhi ladte hai lekin jab jab mujhe zaroorat padi hai he has always taken a stand for me humesha meri help ki hai irrespective hum apas main roz naye pranks sochte hai ek dusre ko pareshan karne ke lekin sach mai main kuch bhi feel nahi karti uske liye .and i am damn sure vo mujhe phooti ankh pasand nahi karta uska bas chale tho vo mujhe apne lifestyle se he delete kar de .

Shreya :sach bol rahi hai tu ?ya hume ullu bana rahi hai .

Tarika :Main kyo jhoot bolungi tumse .

After 1 -2 hour

In the hall

Abhi :kyo Ramu kaka aap hume waha jane se mana kyo kar rahe hai ?

Daya :han kaka jaise he humne sab ke saath discuss kiya tho sab log bohot he zyda excited hai gaon jane ke liye aur jaise he humne un logo ko yeh bataya ki wahan aaj mela laga hai sab log super duper excited ho gaye hai .

Ramu kaka : main samajh sakta hoon baacho lekin bade malik ne mana kiya tha ki aap logo ko gaon se door rakhu .

A voice came from the entrance

Voice : aap logo ka dhyan rakhne ke liye aaya hoon tho aap log wahan nahi ja sakte .

Daya :ab yeh namuna kon hai ?

While looking at a middle aged man with spectale and bald head .

Abhijeet : aare Bihari ji aap yahan . Daya yeh mere Dad ke assistant hai .lekin Bihari ji aap kyo hume wahan jane se rok rahe hai ?

Bihari ji : chote malik gaon ka mahaul apke aur apke dosto ke liye bohot alag hai wahan dekhne jaisa kuch nahi hai ladayi jhagda aam baat hai wahan do kabile rehte hai aur dono ki kabhi bhi apas main nahi bani kabhi bhi aur aaj ke din mela laga hai jalsa hoga isliye sirf aaj ke din ke liye do kabhile ke log saath aate hai .Aur agar aap log gaye tho meri naukri chali jayegi .aap samajh gaye na .

Abhijeet : han ,Apki naukri tho gayi Bihari ji .

Bihari ji held his own head in tension while thinking "tu tho gaya bihari ".

After sometime

Daya :sab log aa gaye tho chale kya ?

Whlie looking at everyone .

Shreya :Nahi Daya vo Tarika abhi aa rahi hai thodi deer main ,actually usse thoda time lagta hai ready hone main so ..

Abhijeet : i am damn sure isse ki wajha se tum logo ki bus chuti thi na .

Shreya : ab vo ..

Abhijeet :samajh gaya main jake buka kar lata hoon kyoki we can 't waste much of our time

In tarika 's room

She was putting her lipstick when Abhijeet entered .

Abhijeet :oh laal bandariya ho gaya ho tho chale .

Tarika :what did you just said main tumhe kis angle se bandariya lag rahi hoon han

Abhijeet :har angle se kyo koi doubt hai kya .

Tarika while controling her anger "haar baar ,haar baar yeh hi hota hai jab bhi main yeh sochti hoon ki tumme aur mujhme compatiblity ho sakti hai lekin tum kuch na kuch karkat kar dete ho jiski wajha se tum mujhe galat sabit kar dete ho maan tho kar raha hai ki .."

She came forward but she steped on some clothes which were lying on the floor and was about to slip but she held Abhijeet and due to the sudden comotion he failed to balance and both of them fell on the ground with abhijeet on botom and Tarika on top Abhi made a hurtfull face .but after a moment they looked in each others eyes and were lost in each others eyes to the core .

* * *

A/N - so how was it ? next chapter will be up soon .

Till then stay cool

~Mystical doll


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 6_

_Shreya :Ahem ahem.._

_Tarika and Abhi looked in the direction and stood up ackwardly ._

_Shreya : chalna hai ya nahi ,han agar chaho tho tum dono ruk jao hum sab chale jate hai ok ._

_Tarika :aise kaise mere bina koi ghoomna nahi hoga jaldi chal ._

_In the fair_

_Abhijeet :Bihari ji aap tho faltu main he dara rahe the dekhiye kitna lively hai sab kitne khush lag rahe hai_

_A very large number of people from nearby villages was making a bee line to the fair. There was a large number of stalls. At many stalls, sweets and men and women with their heads covered, were sitting on be niches and were eating colorful barfi, rasgullas and gulab. Some of them were taking saltish dishes like samosas and pakoras._

_Some stalls were selling colorful toys, balloons and balls; there was a great rush at stall selling ladies items like glass bangles, bracelets, necklaces and several other items of artificial jewellery. Some religious minded old ladies preferred to buy clay images of gods and goddess._

_In one corner a juggler was showing his tricks. And in another corner a snake charmer was singing with his pipe in front of a Cobra who had its hood raised while a large crowd of people stood around._

_Tarika : just look at the rides ,guys yeh kisi amusement park se kam nahi hai na dekho tho jaldi chalo .._

_There were some monkeys who were doing a show on the street ._

_Kavin :Purvi vo dekh tere rishtedar .(while pointing towards one monkey )._

_Purvi : saachi yaar sahi kaha . Daya tumne bataya nahi monkey show tumhara side buisness hai ha ha._

_All started laughing.._

_Daya : kya tum mujhe indirectly monkey keh rahi ho ._

_Purvi :Nahi directly kaha lekin maine nahi kavin ne_

_Daya : kavin .._

_Kavin :main tho mazak kar raha tha vo vo .._

_Daya : chal koi na tu tho apna yaar hai maaf kiya ._

_They sta_rted enjoying the rides such as giant wheel etc soon a music was played .

Everybody started dancing ..

In the night ..

_on the way back home ..._

_Tarika : yaar raat ko asman kitna aacha lagta hai na .._

_Ishita : han din main sab kitna colourful tha aur kali raat main bhi chamakte tare kitne sundar lag rahe hai guys main abhi aayi do teen pics click karke ok..and she went ._

_Purvi : aare yaar vo akele chali gayi itni raat ko ,Jungle main it's not safe at all._

_Kavin : har koi tunhari tarah billi se darkar behosh nahi hota ._

_Purvi pouted _

_Dushyant : han lekin pehle bhi pictures click karne ke chakar main pair mood gaya tha pata nahi ab kya nayi moosibat main padegi main dekh ke aata hoon .._

_All : hmm _

_After 5-10 minutes .._

_Daya :kahan reh gaye yeh log ab itna time lagta hai kya 2 minute ke kaam main ek kaam karo tum sab jao main leke aata dono ko ok ._

_Shreya :Main bhi chalungi tumhare saath ._

_Daya :ok ._

_All agreed and started walking ..._

_Purvi : yahan par pest control nahi hota kya kitne machar hai yahan par ...she said while claping her hands in air 2-3 times ._

_Bihari ji : madam yeh jungle hai jungle main bhala koi pest control hota hai kya ?_

_Kavin : Tunhare pass dhang ke kapde nahi gai kya jungle main aise kapde kon pehenta hai. While looking at purvi who was wearing a knee length dangri frock ._

_Purvi : han tho meri marzi ._

_Abhijeet : tum ladkiyon ka samajh nahi aata minute minute main mood swings hote hai._

_Tarika :kya matlab hai tumhara ?ab tum ladke machar ki tarah irritate karte rahoge tho kon nahi chidega ._

_Abhijeet :tho baacho ki tarah odomos laga kar ghooma karo na machar pareshan nahi karenge ._

_Kavin : wahi tho , kyo purvi tumse tumhari mom ne kabhi nahi kaha kya ki odomos nahi pehna tho ghar pe rehna .ha ha _

He and abhi started laughing .

Listening to his statement purvi 's face falls .

Purvi : han nahi kaha kabhi _kyoki baki mom's ki tarah meri mom ko time nahi mila ki vo mujhse baate kare ya phir mujhe pyaar kare ._

_And she started to walk faster ._

_Trio :isse kya ho gaya achanak ._

**In the jungle **

_Ishita : Ab hum kaha jaye andhere main kuch samaj bhi nahi aa raha._

_Dushyant : samaj toh mujhe bhi nahi aa raha._

_Ishita : kahi hum kho toh nahi gaye_

_Dushyant : Hum khoye nahi hain bas hume raasta nahi mil raha._

_ishita : use hi kho jana kehte hain._

_Dushyant :yeh sab tumhari wajha se he ho raha hai kya zaroorat hai tumhe itni photos click karne ki jab bhi tum photos click karne ke liye jati ho musibat mood leti ho tumhari wajhaimain bhi yahan phas gaya ._

_Ishita :han tho maine tho nahi kaha tha na mere peeche aane ke liye tum khud he aaye ._

_Dushyant :han tho ...chodo you are hopeless ishu tumhe kuch samajh kyo nahi aata ._

_Ishita : tumne mujhe ishu kaise bulaya ?_

_Dushyant :vaise he jaise tum mujhe Dush bulati ho mil gaya jawab ab chale .._

_He started walking in one direction._

_Ishita ( walking with him): Tum kaha ja rahe ho ?_

_Dushyant : raasta dhundne kahi na kahi toh jaana padega._

_Ishita : kahi tum mujhe yaha akela chod kar jaane ka plan toh nahi kar rahe the._

_Dushyant : shukar hai ki tumne aisa socha baki mujhe toh lagta hain ki tum mujhe mar ke yaha gadh ne ka plan banake baithi ho._

_Ishita ( angrily ): Main tumhe kis wajah se Marungi_

_Dushyant : use wajah se jise tum mujhe pareshan karti ho aur dost on ke samne badnaam karti ho._

_Ishita : Main tumhe pareshan karti hu toh tum mujhe Kaunsa chod dete ho..._

_She was continously speaking while Dushyant trippled and fell over a stone._

_Dushyant : aah. ._

_Ishita (running towards him): Kya hua tum thik to ho kaha lagi chot mujhe dikhao._

_Dushyant : Ab itna aacha banne ki zaroorat nahi hain._

_Ishita : Main aachi hoon OK mujhe aacha banne ki waise bhi koi zaroorat nahi hain._

_She took his hand in hers._

_Ishita (softly): Koi baat nahi thodi der main thik ho jayega._

_He was staring at her as they were too close._

_Ishita : zyada dard ho raha hain._

_Dushyant ( coming out of trance ): nahi main thik hu chalo._

_They were walking for quite long time Dushyant noticed that purvi was facing difficulty in walking as there was still some pain in her legs ._

_Dushyabt : ek kam karte hain kahi baith jate hain waise bhi raat main raasta samaj nahi aayega._

_And they sat under a tree ..._

_In Daya and Shreya side _

_Shreya :kahan chale gaye hai yeh log ? Dikh bhi nahi rahe hai ab kahan dhoonde inhe ? _

_Daya : mujhe vaise bhi kuch nahi dikh raha hai kahi hum khud na kho jaye inhe dhoondne ke chakar main . Chalo vapis chalte hai kya pata vo log ghar pauch gaye ho ._

_Shreya :ho sakta hai kyoki hume itne deer ho gayi hai jungle main chalte hai ._

_They started walking .._

_Daya :vaise ek baat bolu tum baki ladkiyon se alag ho .._

_Shreya : kyo ? Kya tumhe mere sir par seeng dikhte hai kya ...and laugh a bit _

_Daya : nahi main mazak nahi kar raha sach main maine humesha notice kiya hai tum kisi bhi tareeke ki ladayi main indulge nahi hoti humesha sabse ek cordial relation bana ke rakhti ho mujhe tunhari yeh he baat sabse aachi lagti hai .Pata nahi tum iss girl gang main kahan se aa gayi ._

_Shreya : kyo nahi ho sakti ha mana meri teeno friends thodi jhali hai easily irritate bhi ho jati hai lekin humesha dosti nibhane main no. 1 hai vo mujhe bilkul bhi dukhi nahi dekh sakte aur humesha make sure karte hai ki mai khush rahoon ._

_Daya :kafi paaki lagti hai tum logo ki dosti ._

_Shreya : ha , vaise tum bhi bohot serious insan ho agar main aise harkte karoon na tho meri mom tho mera temperature check karne lag jati hai ki kahi mujhe bukhar tho nahi ,Tumhari mom kuch nahi kehti kya ._

_Daya : vo meri Mom nahi hai ab iss duniya hai jab main chota tab he vo .._

_Shreya : I am sorry mujhe pata nahi tha ... said while feeling bad for him ._

_Daya : Nahi isme tumhari koi galti nahi hai ._

_Shreya : lekin mujhe purvi ne bhi kabhi iss bare main nahi bataya ._

_Daya : vo kya batayegi jab sab usse he wajha mante hai humari mom ki death ka ._

_Shreya :whatt ? Par aisa kyo bhala ek baacha apni ma ki maut ki wajha kaise ho sakta hai ._

_Daya : please shreya mai sach main iss bare main baat nahi karna chahta aur jab hum sab itna enjoy kar rahe hai main iss bare main baat karke mood spoil nahi karna chahta itne mushkil se mere aut purvi ke beech thodi baate ho rahi hai main nahi chahta ki phir se humare beech main miscommunication ho jaye ._

_Shreya :ok i understand . Let's change the topic apne baare main kuch batao ._

_Daya : Jaise ?_

_Shreya : jaise tunhari like dislike wahgera or something like that ..._

_Like this they reached home .._

* * *

Next day in the jungle

_Ishita woke up in the morning and saw Dushyant sleeping keeping his head on her head she jerked his head and Dushyant woke up._

_Ishita : Ye mere sar ko takiya samaj ke sone ki permission kisne di tumhe_

_Dushyant : use ne jisne tumhe mere kandhe ko takiya samaj __kar sone ki permission di hain._

_And she noticed she was actually sleeping on his shoulder._

_Ishita ( while getting up) : thik hain jaldi utho hume raasta dhundna hain ghar jane ke liye._

_They started walking .._

_Dushyant :kuch samajh nahi aa raha kahan jaye ? _

_Ishita while looking up in the sky and scratching her head a bit and said "Mujhe lagta hai shayad mujhe pata hai ki hume kahan jana chaiye "._

_Dushyant : fine bolo .._

_Ishita : yeh sun yahan hai aur yahan ke liye nikalne se pehle maine internet par padha tha ki yeh jagha east main hai so hume uss direction main jana chaiye ._

_Dushyant looked at her for a while and said while holding her hand "Ishita tunhe pata hai tum genius ho " _

_Ishita :really .._

_Dushyant : han ofcourse mere saath reh kar tum bhi smart ho gayi ho ghar ka pata laga liya not bad ishu ._

_Ishita :Tum nahi sudhroge na ruko abhi batati hoon .._

_Like this playfully they reached home early morning ._

* * *

A /N -So how was it i know bohot late gaya iss baar but time he nahi mila .I hope you enjoyed reading this next part jaldi dene ka try karoongi .

asd :I will show kavi scenes in the next chapter thanks for reading .

Guest (on 13 March ): I also want to write an army sort of story i will try my hands in this but first i wanted to complete my two pending stories so you have to wait thank you for reading my story .

Subhi : sorry thoda late ho gaya u also take care .

Shweta : i hope apko yeh chapter bhi pasand aaya hoga thanks for reading and reviewing , han kuch aisa he hai reason unke mom se related but i have twisted it a bit .

Popi Roy : ha ha han maine bhi socha tha ki purvi ko memory lost kara dete gain but phir i was so confused ki aage kya likhu so i droped the idea so you were not completely wrong .i hope you liked todays chppy.

Till then stay safe and healthy

~Mystical doll


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter -19

In the hall (evening )

In evening , Everyone was busy in themselves suddenly all of them heard the roar of sky .

Daya : lagta hai aaj jum ke barrish aane wali hai dosto bohot zoor se bijli kadak rahi hai .

Tarika :wow bijli mujhe bijli bohot pasand hai ...(some of them looked at her ) .. han magar door se .

Abhi :Tabhi jab dekho jhatke deti rehti ho mujhe nai .

Shreya :ofoo ab bas karo yaar itne din se saath reh rahe hai hum log aur abhi tum mai dosti nahi hui .mujhe bhi lagata hai aaj khoob barish hogi saal ki pehli barish jo hai .

Daya :han ..

And they soon heard the voice of rain ..after few moments shreya realised that there are some of the clothes that are hanging still hanging in the terrace .

Shreya :oh no chat par sare kapde gile ho gaye honge main ja ke lati hoon.

Tarika : humare bhi le ana na please

Shreya :ok ..

She started going daya stood up and said .." chalo main tumhari help kar deta hoon "

And both of them went to the terrace ..

In the hall itself

The lights were turned off due to power cut

Ishita :yeh lights ko kya ho gaya .

Purvi :lagta hai light chali gayi pata nahi vapis kab aayegi . Vo log kapde lekar kaise aayenge chat se .

Abhijeet : koi problem nahi hai chat pe jo lights hai vo solar se jalti hai tho wahan light jal gayi hongi ab tak.

Bihari ji : ek baar light gayi tho samjho bohot deer baad aayegi kisi ke phone hai tho torch jalao na .

Dushyant :humara phone tho room main hai na .

Tarika :Mere pass hai..

And she turned the torch on "Mere room main torch hai main lekar aati hoon ."

And she moved .

Abhijeet (pov): abhi batata hoon madam ko khud ko badi tees maar khan samajhti hai abbi daarunga na tho sari hawa tight ho jayegi (and he smiled evilly)

And went behind her .

Purvi : oh God yahan kitna andhera hai kuch dikh bhi nahi raha yeh light kab ayegi .

Ishita :shayad maine kitchen main kuch candels dekhi thi main lekar aati hoon .

Dushyant :yeh ladki phir chali gayi candels kya apne dant ghis ke jalayegi main usko bol ke aata hoon .

Purvi :han sambhal ke jana bohot andhera hai .ek tho yeh andhare main bhi kaise kaise awaze aati hai .

Kavin kyo daar lag raha hai kya ?

Purvi :Nahi ... tho

After few moments

Kavin huged her from behind .

Purvi :aaaaahhhhhh ..bachao bhoot ..aahhh

Kavin :ha ha ha pagal main hoon ..

She pushed him ..

Purvi :gadhe ullu ke patthe aise koi darata hai kya abhi heart fail ho jata mera main tumhe chodungi nahi ... and started beating him ..

"Aahh aaahhh mujhe koi maar rahi ho purvi ji yeh tho main hoon "

Purvi : yeh kavin ki awaz ko kya ho gaya .(.she heard the noise and saw some light on the main door as he opened the main door and ran outside .) Oops sorry Bihari ji mujhe pata nahi tha ( and she also ran outside where kavin went .)

Bihari ji : aari mori maiya re mar gaya main .

In the terrace ...

Shreya ran to fetch her clothes but the clothes have already drenched in rain and were the case with dareya .

Shreya started taking circles in the centre while laughing and showing her excitement for rain she stoped and looked daya who was looking at her with a smile with a distance she said

" Daya wahan kya kar rahe ho adha tho bheeg he gaye ho pura bheeg jao na "

Daya : par shreya ..

She came upto him and dragged him with her and again she started jumping like a kid who gets excited in the rain her leg twisted a bit and she was about to fall when daya held her ,her one hand was on his chest and other one on his back at that moment for the very first time they were lost in eachothers eyes it was like a still life .

In Tarika 's room

Tarika : uff yeh torch pata nahin kahan chala gaya subha tho maine yahin dekhi thi ..she heard her phone getting off ... oh no no I can't happen yeh Nahin ho sakta please ab main kya karoon kuch samajh bhi nahi aa raha itna andhera hai yahan .

While moving abhijeet slightly hit the door Tarika got alert .

Tarika :kon hai yahan par ?

Abhijeet : meow meow (while making the sound of cat )

Tarika :oh billi hai .

Suddenly she feels that someone is standing behind her she could hear someone breathing she turned backside and abhijeet was standing behind her while pointing the torch light on his face due to sudden shock she screem and was taken aback .she realised it's abhijeet she became angry and he ran from their .

Tarika:abhi ruko batati hoon tumko ..

In the kitchen

By guessing the furniture and stand ishita reached the kitchen and started opening the racks and she found some candels and when she was returning back she collided with dushyant who came to look for her .

Dushyant :aahhhh kya kar rahi ho yaar .

Ishita :tum kya karte ho yaar sar phod diya tumne mera ab phir se sar takrana hoga hume .

Dushyant :kyo ?

Ishita : tumne nahi suna agar dobara sar nahi takraya tho humare sar main sing ug jayenge phir socho dushyant tum na ek bail lagoge han

Dushyant :tho tum bhi tho gaye he lagogi kon .

They shared a laugh together .

Ishita :par tum aaye he kyo mujhe candels mil gaye main bas abhi aa he rahi thi

Dushyant :mujhe pata tha candels kis chiz se jalane wali hi tum .

Ishita :oops mai tho bhool he gayi aacha hua tum ne yaad dila diya ek kaam karte hai candels jala ke le jate hai .

Dushyant :ek jala lo baki hall pauchkar laga lenge .

She lighted the candel and they started going but the hot wax started to drop in ishita ' s hand .

Ishita :aaahhh garam hai .

He took the candel fom her hand and as soon as he took the candel all the lights were turned on in the haweli .

Dushyant blowed the candel off (Ab iss ki koi zaroorat nahi hai )

He looked at the red mark on her delicate skin .

Dushyant :agar tumhe koi chiz nahi aati tho karti he kyo ho dekho ab tumne haath jala diya apna .

He took her near the basin and made her wash her hand .

Ishita looked on his face he was continousely babbling something like she don't take care of herself and etc. She got lost and when Dushyant looked up he saw ishita staring him both of them were silent .

Dushyant :Aise mat dekho warna pyaar ho jayega .

She looked here and there and said " aa...vo ..bass aise he vo kya kaha tumne pyaar mujhe tumse koi pyaar nahi hoga han tho don't take tension .

Dushyant :Tumhe nahi hoga par mujhe ho jayega na phir.

She looked at him and gulped "Dush yeh tum kya bol rahe ho hum tho sirf ek aache dost hai na " .

Dushyant : Sirf dost han ,kya tum sach main mujhe sirf apna ek dost manti ho ?

Ishita was really speechless at that moment "Dush mazak band karo ok hall main chalo ab candels rakh do ab inki zaroorat nahi hai vaise bhi light aa gayi ."and she moved from their .

Here on Abhiika's side .

Tarika :kahan gaya yeh (while searching through the corridore she geard some noise in the store room .) Pakka store room main he hoga .

She went inside the store room and turned on the lights but there was no one she heard the voices from an old trump then someone closed the door from outside she went near the door and knock it twice (pls kholo koi mujhe pata hai abhi yeh tumne kiya hai na .)

Abhijeet (from outside ): or koi kar sakta hai kya ? Ab raho yahi pe maze karo ...he started going .

She went near the trump and opened it 2-3 mice jumped out of it. She screemed (Aaaaahhhhhh mumma bachao ) .

Abhijeet came inside and said with a worried expression "Are you ok ? Chiliye kyo ? ".

As soon as she saw him she hugged him .Abhijeet leave the door and it got closed .

After a moment or two they separated from hug .

Tarika : tum na bilkul ... chodo mujhe na tumse baat he nahi karni hai mai ja rahi hoon .

She went and pull the door but it didn't open she face abhijeet with a horrified expression he said casually " kya hua jao na ruk kyo gayi ".

Tarika : -

Abhijeet : oh no no no not again ..

he also tried several times "ab ?"

Outside the house ..

Both of them kavin and purvi ran out of the house and stop they looked back to the door then at eachother and started laughing ...

They sat on the stairs

Kavin : Tumhe Bihari ji aur mujhme koi farak nahi dikha kya bechare aaj vo bhi tumhara shikar ho gaye .

Purvi :Nahi tho (said casually ) ek jaise he tho lagte ho

Kavin :kyaaa ? Purvi singhania kya ho gaya hai tumko ankho ke parde hatao mai itna young dashing hero jaisa ladka tumko Unke jaise lagata hai aare unle tho sar pe baal bhi nahi hai aare unko dekh ke tho Bala he sharma jaye .

Purvi :jab tum bhudape main takle ho jaoge na tho tum bhi vaise he lagoge ek dun same to same han .

Kavin : seriously tumhe pata hai social media pe mere kitne followers hai aare ek chutki bajate he laladkion ki line lag jati hai pata bhi hai kuch .

Purvi :Nahi pata kyoki main tumhe follow nahi karti ok vaise ek batau tum meri block list pe top pe ho .aur jo yeh tum badi badi baate kar rahe ho kitni girlfriends hai tumhari i am sure ek bhi nahi hogi bilkul bandar lagte ho .

Kavin : han tho tum konsi hoor pari ho circus ki retired bandariya lagti ho .

Purvi :hwww ...chalo chodo aaj tumhe maff kiya .

Kavin :kyo tum aaj mujjse gussa nahi hogi .

Purvi : Nahi , Pata hai maine yeh baat realise ki hai ki tum itne bhi bure nahi .Tho hum friends ban sakte hai .

Kavin :kya matlab hum friends nahi hai kya mujhe tho lagata tha ki hum already friends hai .

Purvi : han tho hai na ab aur bhi best wale ...kya tum humesha meri block list main rehna chahte ho kya duffer .

Kavin : Ab laga tum vapis aa gayi hash thank you God meri jhali purvi ko vapis bhejne ke liye yeh "Duffer" sunne ke liye mere kaan taras gaye the .Ab pls apna mood swing mat karna .

Purvi :Tum ma sach main pagal ho kavin ...

Kavin :Aacha hua tumhara mood normal ho gaya hats off tumhari mom ko pata nahi kaise tumhare nakhre jhelti hogi .

Her face droped on the mention of mom .kavin noticed it and said 'kya hua ?'

Purvi :Meri Mom nahi hai when i was 6 she died .

Kavin :I 'm sorry mujhe pata nahi tha but kaise .

Purvi : Tumhe yaad hai college main mere Dad ka behaviour he slapped me infront of everyone vo koi nayi baat nahi hai mere liye jab bhi vo gussa hote hai unka sara gussa mere par he nikalta hai aur Daya ka rude behaviour yeh sab iss wajha se ho raha hai because they considered me a jinx .

Kavin :A jinx?

Purvi : mere paida hote he my grandparents died in a plane crash vo mujhe he dekhne aa raha the and uske baad he Dad mujhe jyada pasand nahi karte hai phir jab main badi hui tab meri mom bhi working thi vo mujhe bilkul time nahi deti thi hum saath main dinner kar le vo he badi baat ho jati thi meri mom ne decide kiya ki mere 6th birthday par pura din mere saath spent karne ke liye phir ..she sobbed a bit .

Kavin : no worries purvi it's ok if you don't want to share ...

Purvi continued ..

Hum nikal gaye shopping ke liye main pure raste mom ko disturb kar rahi thi backseat se main uss din bohot excited thi ki finally sirf mom aur main Daya bhi nahi vo ghar main decorations kar raha tha samne se ek truck aaya aur sab badal gaya ...she finally breakdown ."sab meri wajha se hua usse tHo better hota ki mom mere saath time spent nahi karti kam se kam aaj vo mere saath tho hoti .

Kavin console her he hugged her and said ' Nahi purvi it's not your fault at all ok tum koi jinx nahi ho yeh sab ek accident tha isse tumhari koi galti nahi hai ok stop blaming yourself for this ' .

In the terrace ..

Daya's and Shreya' moment was distured by a thunder lightening they stood properly and started looking here and there they were not even meeting their eyes with eachother .

Shreya ran from there while blushing a bit and here daya slightly hit his head and smiled with one of his hand on his waist he thought in himself "kya yaar Daya "..

* * *

A/N- hash done for today it was supose to be out earlier but i was having network issues idk there are still some technical error thats why todays chppy is extra long for you guys please friends itna lika hai thode se reviews tho aap bhi type kar sakte ho na please .hope you like it .

We will meet soon in next update till than stay safe and cool

~Mystical doll...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter -20

After 2 days

At night in Shreya and ishita's room ..

Both of them were lying on two different ends of the bed pretending that they have slept but both were still awake .

Shreya (pov ): Yeh kya ho raha hai mere saath jab se vo chat wala incident hua hai mere raton ki need din ka chain sab ek saath udd gaya baar baar Daya ka cehra mere ankho ke samne ghoon raha hai kaise vo hasta hai uska protective nature pyari si smile bolne ka tareka sab baar baar yaad aa raha hai ...

She started remembering moments spent with him ..

Their first meet ..

Flashback ..

In the college

Trio girls were sitting in the cafetaria .

Tarika : yaar bohot boring din ja raha hai bilkul bhi fun nahi kya life ho gayi hai nai.

Shreya :han aaj koi assignment bhi mahi mila kuch bhi nahi hai karne ke liye .

Purvi :let's play a prank on someone abhi kuch din he huye hai hume college aaye huye tho koi janta bhi nahi hai hume .

Tarika :ya it will be fun .Humesha mai aur purvi he pranks khelte hai dusro ke saath tho Shreya aaj teri bari hai .

Shreya : main nahi yaar It's not right at all .

Purvi : tum log prank discuss karo mai bill pay karke aati hoon.

Saying this she moved to the counter .

Tarika : come on go I'll help you hey dekh vo ladka aa raha hai na black shirt mai vo ok dekh prank aisa hai ki tu jake usse takaryegi uski galti nikalegi aur keh dena ki tu Kisi Daya Singhania ki girlfriend hai it'll be fun go .

She started moving she was about to fall intentionally but actually fall when when she steped on a banana peel that boy hold her for a second or two they were lost in eachothers eyes .

Here Purvi came back and started sipping the juice " vaise Shreya kaha hai uske prrank ka kya hua ?"

Tarika :Maine usse kaha ki vo uss ladke ko darane ke liyevkahe ki vo Daya singhania ki girlfriend hai maine suna hai uske baare yaaro ka yaar dushmano ka dushman.

"Really ? Aur koi nai mila naam lene ke liye by the way kahan hai vo " .

"Vo rahi dekh haye kaise ek dusre mai lost ho gaye bilkul made for eachother lag rahe hai ".

Purvi saw them she spilled some juice from her mouth as a reaction .

Tarika :sshhhhe kya kar rahi hai are you ok .

Purvi :Kyu marne ke kaam karwati hai bechari se pure college mai koi aur nahi mila kya jo iske pass bhej diya .

Tarika :kya matlab ?

Purvi :Matlab yeh ki yeh he hai Daya Singhania mera bhai .

Tarika :oh fish ab kya karein .

Purvi :Bhaag yahan se varna vo shreya aake humara murder kar degi ..

Tarika :hal chal jaldi ...

They both pick their bags and ran from there .

Here on shreya 's side ..

Both came out of their traces .

Daya :Are you ok ?

Shreya : Kya pehle khud girate ho aur phir poochte ho ki are you ok han .

Daya :what rubbish ? Maine tumhe nahi giraya .

Shreya : shut up ok aache se janti hoon mai tum jaise ladko ko sundar ladki dekhi nahi ki peeche paad jate ho

Daya :You shut up kya kya bole ja rahi ho han pata bhi hai kuch hosh thikana hai ya nahi ha ek tho tumhe girne se bachaya upar se mujhe he attitude dikha rahi ho .

Shreya : han tho tumhe pata hai mai kon hoon Daya Singhania ki girlfriend tunhe aisa sabak sikhayega na ki tumhare dnato se piano bajne lagega samjhe .

Daya : Oh ..tho tum Daya ki girlfriend ho .?

Shreya : Ha kyu nahi ho sakti kya ..

Daya : ho tho sakti ho lekin meri tho koi girlfriend nahi hai .

Shreya :Tumhari baat ko kar raha mai tho ... she looked at him for a while ...aa kya tum..

Daya :Yes.. I 'm Daya Singhania .

She turned and cursed her luck she look at the table it was all empty .

"Tarika ki baachi kahan phasa diya mai tujhe chodungi nahi " .

"Ahem ahem "coughed Daya .

She again turned to him with a puppy face " I 'm really sorry Daya mujhe pata nahi tha actually It was just a prank i mean meri friends ne mujhe aa .. mujhe samjh nahi aa raha ..I 'm sorry ..

She quickly moved fron their with her tongue stuck out cursing her actions Daya was just looking at her and thought " Tho isse kehte hai love at first fight ".

Flashback ends..

It brought a smile on shreya's face ..

Shreya (pov ): Daya bohot he aache hai mujhe unki company mai rehna aacha lagta hai unke bolne ka andaz aur vo the cutest smile wala look uff Daya ..jhali ho gayi hai tu shreya kya soch rahi hai aise koi tujhe dekhega tho pagal he samjhega chal so ja abhi .

She slept with these thoughts.

Here Ishita was also thinking about Dushyant .

" Aise mat dekho varna pyaar ho jayega tunhe nahi hoga lekin mujhe ho jayega ".

"Zyda jhagadne se bhi pyaar ho jata hai ".

" kya ishu tum apna dhyan kyo nahi rakhti jab dekho apne aap ko problem main daal detu ho phir mujhe bachana padta hai ".

Ishita (pov): yeh kya ho raha hai mere saath Dushyant kya mujhe like karta hai ? Han shayad ya phir nahi yeh bhi tho ho sakta hai ki vo koi prank ..Nahi ek insan kab tak kisi se jhoot bol sakta hai aur uski baato mai jo care hai concern hai vo ek bohot he aacha ladka hai lekin ..

"Kya tum sach mai mujhe sirf ek dost manti ho "

Mujhe Dush se baat karni hogi han usse baat karoongi tho sab sort out ho jayega .

In Daya 's room...

Daya (pov ): kya mujhe Shreya ko bata dena chiye ki mai use like karta hoon par kaise kahu kuch samajh nahi aa raha ..

He went into the kitchen to fetch some water for himself .

In purvi 's room ..

"Purvi yaar ab aise ghoor mat na " said Tarika while getting up from the bed .

"Ooye miss Tarika bestie hoon mai tumhari itne din se pooch rahi thi ki tu Abhi ko like karti hai kya aur tu kya bolto thi no it's not like that and all that stuff ajj uske saatg store room main kya kar rahi thi " said Purvi while eying upon her .

" Aare bhai galti ho gayi mujhse jo maine tujhe help ke bulaya meri ma tujhe na cid main hona chaiye kitne sawal poochti hai vaise tu bhi tho kavin ke saath aayi thi na tu bata kya kar rahi thi uske saath .". Said Tarika while lying again on the bed .

"Thik hai nahi batana hai mat bata Good night mai pani lane ja rahi hoon pani khatam ho gaya hai ".

Saying this she also moved from their .

In the kitchen when Daya was about to move out purvi came their due to sudden appearance a loud scream escaped from their mouth .

Daya &Purvi : aise koi darata hai kya ?

Daya &purvi : meri nakal mat karo .

Daya &purvi:ab bass bhi karo na .

Daya &purvi : ok fine jao maff kiya .

Daya &purvi :ha ha ..

Daya :Aanchuuuu he sneezed .

Purvi :kya hua ? Sneez kyu kiya .

Daya :aare jaan boojhkar thodi kar raha haoon aaaaccchhuuu.

Purvi :Barish main bhege the kya ?

Daya :Na nahi tho .

Purvi :jhooth mat bolo ok mujhe pata hai tum jab bhi barish main bheegte ho aise he pire ghar mai sneez karte rehte ho .Aur mujhe yeh bhi pata hai ki tum shreya ke saath ...

Daya covered her mouth .."pagal ho gayi ho kya tum itna zoor se bolte hai kya dheere se nahi bol sakti kya .

Ab bolo bhi tho ..ummmm she indicated his hand he realised and removed his hands .

Daya : chalo bahar chalte neend nahi aa rahi hai .

Purvi :han same mujhe bhi nahi aa rahi chalo .

Outside the house. .

They started taking walk while talking .

Daya : Aacha Purvi ek baat batao yeh Shreya tumhari bestie hai na tho vo tumse sari baat share karti hogi haina.

Purvi : Han ,lekin yeh jalebi ki tarah baat ko gol gol mat ghumao sidha point le aa jao I know ki tum usse like karte ho .

Daya stopped in the middle

"Tumhe kaise pata ? "

"Behen hoon tumhari mujhe nahi pata hoga tho kisko pata hoga ...she said all in flow but she soon realised that Daya didn't considered her as his sister she became quite .

Daya : Purvi ... mujhe tumse ek important baat karni hai ..

Purvi :han pata hai shreya ke baare tum jannna chahte ho uske bare main tho vo bhi tumhe like karti karti hai tho agar tum usse propose karoge tho vo tumhe na nahi kahegi ..ok

Saying this she started to move ... Daya stoped her "Han yeh baat bhi karni thi lekin usse bhi zyda important ek baat hai ...Purvi I am sorry really sorry .

She looked at him with a questioning look .he continued

" Jab sab tumhe galat bol rahe the tab maine tumhara saath nahi diya balki maine bhi tumhe blame kiya uss galti ke liye jo tumne ki he nahi I am sorry purvi kya tum apne iss stupid Bhai ko maaf nahi karogi ."

" she laughed a bit ...and said bachpan main gussa huye the abhi man rahe itna time koi lagata hai hai tum sach main buddhu ho "

Daya :han jitni galiya nikalni hai utni nikal lena pehle batao ki maaf kiya ya nahi .

Purvi : jao kar diya maff aap bhi kya yaad rakhoge ki apka pala kisse pada tha .

Daya twisted her ears a bit playfully "aahhh dukhta hai " they hugged each other .

Next day ...

Abhi : yaar ye chutti itni jaldi khatam kyo ho jati hai yaar.

Daya :han abhi tho aaye the ab kal se vo he boring college and lectures. .

"Han lekin maza bohot aaya na shayad agar hum vo college wali trip pe jate tho utna maza nahi aata yahan par humare khud ke rules the I will really miss this place thank you so much Abhi hume yahan lane ke liye . "

Abhi :han sahi keh rahi ho bohot maza aaya iss trip pe .

Tarika:tho mante ho na Abhi ?

Abhi :kya ?

Tarika:ye he ki ladkiyan boring nahi hoti tumhara mindset badla ki nahi .

Abhi :han bhai thik hai tum jeeti main hara ab khush ._/\\_ while joining his hands.

Daya :sab log apna saman dhang se rakhna kahi kuch chooth najaye ok .

After sometimes ...

Ishita came looking for Dushyant ...

"Dush .." said ishita in low voice .

Dushyant turns and saw her "han bolo kya hua kuch kaam hai kya ".

Ishita :han vo mujhe tumse kuch baat karni thi ...

She was looking very nervous Dushyant thought to tease her he came closer to her " han khao .." she started taking her steps back fumbling in her words " aa ...han v.. vo mai keh rahi thi ki ..." she hit the wall dushyant put his both the hands on the wall blocking her way "han kaho na ruk kyo gayi ...she was about yo speak "vo ..dush " Purvi came their while saying "Kavinnn ".Ishita pushed dushyant hard purvi turned around "I so sorry for distutbing you guys carry on "She moved from there " .

Ishita :Aare purvi aisa kuch nahi hai .. aare ruk na ...She also ran behind her.

Dushyant :Aare Ishu mai tho mazak kar raha. ...ruko ..(kya bolme aayi thi vo bhi nahi bataya .)

* * *

A/N- Thats all for today next chapter mai aage likhungi batana kaise laga aaj ka chapter i 'll try to update soon .

Thank you all for your lovely comments your reviews made my day thanks. .

~ Mystical doll


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter -21

During their journey on the way home they have stoped their jeeps in some roadside Dhaba .

Outside

Shreya waa standing all alone while enjoying the sunset ...

"Doobta hua sooraj kitna aacha lagta hai na "A voice came from behind she turned and saw Daya .

Shreya :Tumhe bhi sunset aacha lagta hai ?

Daya :kyu nahi lag sakta kya .

Shreya :Nahi vo baat nahi hai pata hai tumhe dekh ke nahi lagta ki tumhe aise chize bhi intrest kar sakti hai you know I mean .

Daya :Ya sahi keh rahi ho ..

There was again a silence between them .

Daya again muster some courage and said " Shreya sun tho set ho gaya kya tum meri life main enter hoke isse light se bharogi ".

She looked at him with surprising expression "kya matlab "

He bent on his knees and pulled out one silk from his jacket and said " I know main bohot he zyda stupid dikh raha honga lekin mujhe lagta hai ki tumhe ek relation bina kisi fancies ke start ho tho zyda aacha hota hai this what all I have for now mai sach main yeh sab aise nahi karna chahata tha lekin mujhe wait nahi hua please bas chappal se mat marna han All I want to say is that I Love You (he closed his eyes ).

Shreya smiled at his gesture she took the silk from his hands ,He opened his eyes with a smile ,

Shreya : Tum na bilkul buddhu ho .

Daya :Vo tho mujhe pata hai tum batao na han ki na mere pairo main dard ho raha hai please jaldi batao na .

Shreya smiled and said "I love you too buddhu " .

Daya : sach ,Shreya can I hug you (he asked like an innocent kid )

Shreya : yes ofcourse .

They hug eachother under the sky .

Now the trip was all over and they have come back to their normal lives ...

At Daya and Purvi 's home ..

Dinning table

(Daya and Purvi 's Dad )were sitting at one of the table while Purvi on another both were having their breakfast quietly no one was ready to utter a single word Daya saw this from a distance and thought (yakeen nahi hota itne salo se hum teeno aise he rehte hai iss ghar main kuch tho karna padega ).

"Good morning Dad "

Mr .singhania :Good morning beta come sit .

"Good morning Purvi "

Purvi looked up and gave him a smile and then she saw her Dad's face and then again look down .

Mr singhania :Tho batao tumhari trip kaisi thi dosto ke saath maza tho aaya na .Aur kahi isne koi problem tho create nahi ki na wahan .

Daya :No Dad isne kuch nahi kiya infact mujhe aur Purvi hum dono ko kafi maza aaya time ka pata he nahi chala haina Purvi .

Purvi :hmm kafi aachi trip thi .

Mr .Singhania : Lagta hai bohot masti ho gayi tum logo ki I hope isse tumhare studies pe koi effect na ho aare han tumhare exams aane wale hai Daya tumhara final year hai jo records tumne maintain kiye hai ab tak usse bhi aacha resultaanat chaiye tumhara .(Daya nodded his head ) Aur tum bhi ho sake tho mujhe disappoint mat karna vaise tumse koi umeed tho nahi hai mujhe lekin please pichli baar ki tarah 85% mat lana bohot inslult ho jati hai atleast 94+ tho le he aana taki London University main koi problem na ho. .

She stopped eating and looked up and said "London University ?"

Mr . Singhania :Yes tum khud he wahan jana thi na starting main yaad hai ?Ab aise kyu ban rahi ho .

Purvi :Dad mujhe wahan nahi jana maine apna man badal diya hai mujhe nahi jana .

Mr. Singhania : Tumhe kya mazak lag raha hai sab London jana hai London jana bol bol kar mera dimag kharab kar diya tha ab jab main khud tumhe wahan bhej raha hoon tho tumhe nahi jana .

Purvi : Mujhe iss bare main baat nahi karni ..she left her breakfast and took her bag and moved outside .

After she left ..

Daya :Dad agar vo keh rahi hai tho yahin rehne dete hain na .

Mr .Singhania : Tum aaj uski itni tarafdari kyu kar rahe ho kya hua hai tumhe .

Daya : Nahi Dad main kisi ki tarafdari nahi kar raha hoon .Lekin manna padega Dad aap kafi aachi acting karte hai agar buisnessman nahi hote aap tho bohot aache actor hote .

: kya keh rahe ho kaisa act mai kuch samjha nahi .

Daya :Dad aap kehte hai ki aap you don't care about Purvi apko uski existence se koi farak nahi padta lekin sach tho yeh hai ki bohot farak padta hai apko you do care about her uske baar baar bahar jane ki jid apne isliye nahi mani kyoki aap nahi chahte ki vo apse door na ho jaye bas apko regret uss baat ka hai ki agar bachpan main he apne usse accept kar liya hota tho shayad hum bhi baki sabhi families ki raha happy hote right Dad.

Mr .Singhania stood up and said " shayad tum sahi ho I wronged her shayad issi wajah se humare terms aache nahi hai lekin jaisa tum soch rahe ho vaisa nahi hai ".

And he moved from their ...

In the college

Purvi was sitting on the bench she was in a very deep thought about the morning incident .When came their and tapped on her shoulder she looked up and gave him a way to sit .

Kavin : Kya hua itni subha subha kiske khayalo main khoi hui ho .

She smiled and said " Kisi ki bhi nahi exams ke baare main soch rahi thi ".

Kavin : Exams Oh God main tho bhool he gaya tha please Purvi yaar Economics pada de mujhe yaar tujhe tho pata he hai na ek tho vaise bhi maine mid main join kiya hai and on top of that mujhe ghanta kuch aata hai usme .

Purvi : Thik hai padha doongi break main .

Kavin :Sach main mujhe tho laga tha pehle ki tarah ulta jawab he milega mujhe thank you tumne han keh diya .

Purvi :Vaise tumhe pata hai Dad mujhe London bhej rahe hai iss term ke baad .

Kavin : Wow London sach main yeh tho bohot he khushi ki baat hai .

Purvi :Kya tumhe koi farak nahi padta agar main yahan se chali jau tho ?kya tum sach main khush hoge agar main chali jau tho ?

Kavin: Han ofcourse khush hoon kya tum kush nahi ho ?

Purvi :Agar tum khush ho tho main kise khush ho sakti hoon .

She moved from their with a heavy heart .She was Sad but why she herself don't know .

Kavin thought "Ab isse kya ho gaya ,yeh ladki kabh bhi meri samajh main nahi aati ".

* * *

A/N-I 'm so sorry friends ,I know I 'm very late again but Idk time he nahi mil rah hai ki stories likhu and on top of that mujhe samajh bhi nahi aa raha tha ki aage kya likhu jaise he kuch idea aaya pen down kar diya I hope you understand me .I will try to update fast this time .

Till than stay safe ,stay home

Keep reading

~Mystical doll


	22. Chapter 22

_**SUMMARY ..(PART -2 )**_

_**The trip is all over and now all of them have entered their normal lives again Dareya are couples ,Ishita has realised her love for Dushyant she finds it very difficult to confess her feelings let's see will she be able to tell him that she loves him what will be his reaction after knowing that ,In case of Abhirika ,Tarika keep on denying the fact that she has feeling for Abhijeet nor she has realized her self and Abhijeet still find ways to tease her in every possible manner till now according to him there is no scene of Dhak Dhak till now .And Kavi ,Kavin considers Purvi as his friend and she kind of have feeling for him but not sure let's see how they will set the angle of there love story ..**_

_**Let's continue ..**_

_**Chapter -22**_

_In the cantean .._

_Ishita was sitting all alone waiting for her friends she was thinking about the ways how to confess it all infront of Dushyant when Purvi came there and sit infront of her and looked at her she called her 2 -3 times but no answer she snapped her fingers infront of her .._

_"Han! Aare Purvi tu kab aayi ?"_

_"Kya yaar tere samne he tho aayi kahan khoi hui hai ?"_

_"Kuch nahi yaar bas yeh he soch rahi thi ki kabhi kabhi kuch cheeze kitni complicated hoti hai na jitna he hum uss fact ko deny kar le but at the end of the day we are puzzled ".said Ishita ._

_" Sach main ,Chal ab bata kya hua hai kis soch main hai kyu pareshan hai jyada philosophy mat jhad mere samne aur point pe aa ". Said Purvi while sitting straight ._

_"Tujhe kaise pata ki main pareshan hoon ?" _

_" Agar pata na chale ki friend kis situation main hai tho friendship hardly matters in that case ."_

_"Kuch nahi ...ok fine mujhe samajh nahi aa raha mere saath kya ho raha hai exams aane wale hai padhayi par concentrate nahi kar pa rahi hoon bas kisi ke bare main soch rahi hoon non stop pata nahi kyu "._

_"Dushyant ke bare main ..?" Said Purvi_

_" Aaab. Han aa So baat yeh hai ki I think mai Dushyant ko like karti hoon like ,like like wala like thik hai tho ab problem yeh hai ki kya Dushyant mujhe pasand karta hai ya nahi like he use to flirt with me but now I'm not sure ki vo mujhe tease karne ke liye aise karta hai ya sach main he likes me uff it's so complicated mai usse ab tak itna easily baat kar rahi thi like bohot he casual way main lekin jab se hum log wapis aaye hai tab se sab kuch badal sa gaya hai mere uske beech kuch samajh nahi aa raha ."_

_ "Dekh mere khayal se he has feelings for you jab hum trip par gaye the tho he was concerned about you ,mana vo bhi thoda sa prankster ho gaya hai unki boys gang ke saath rehte rehte but he is a nice guy tu bas uske pas ja aur directly bol de".Said Purvi with a smile ._

_Ishita nodded her head in agreement just then Tarika and Shreya came .._

_" vaise Purvi aaj kal tu badi love guru banti fir rahi Purvi hmm" said Tarika and Shreya also agreed with her .._

_"Hum tho hain he multi-talented bole tho ek dum extraordinary personality "said Purvi with a proud look she continued "aur Shreya madam aise mera mazak mat uda agar main nahi hoti na tho tu aur Daya abhi tak aise he ghoomte rehte so thank me " .._

_" aapko apne mitr ke roop main pa kar humara jeevan safal ho gaya maate !" Said Shreya dramatically ._

_"Hum khush huye humara ashirvad sada apke saath bana rahega balike bas aap humari chatro-chaya main rahe " she also said Dramatically which made Shreya chukle and others laugh ._

_"Humari problem tho solve kar di tune teri problem kab batayegi han ? " Said Ishita .._

_"Pata nahi ! Jab finally meri life main sab kuch thik ho raha hai main phir bhi khush nahi hoon mera bhai mujhe vapis mil gaya mere Dad mujh se thik se baat kar rahe hai atleast baat kar rahe hai aur jo main chahti thi vo uske liye bhi man gaye mai London jana chahti thi tab vo nahi mane lekin aaj unhone kaha ki vo mujhe London bhej rahe hain iss term ke baad tho suddenly I 'am unhappy ,I don't know .."_

_" Aare yeh tho bohot khushi ki baat aur tu isme sad ho rahi hai iska tho ek he matlab hai that you in love with someone ?" Asked Shreya ._

_Purvi looked at her "No ! A big no mai kisi ko pasand nahi karti abhi mujhe mere career pe dhyan dena hai mera sirf ek he goal hai mere Dad ko proud feel karwana mai chahti hoon ki Dad mujhe bhi thik vaise he Hug kare aur proud feel karein jaise vo Daya ke saath karte hai , Ok girls main library ja rahi hoon maine Kavin se promise kiya tha ki uski help karungi studies main ok bye cu. "_

_"Bye !"_

_And she left from there .._

_"Aacha mai phir se apni koshish shuru karti hoon Dushyant ko sach batane ki " ._

_"Han aur aaj tu bina usse bataye ghar mat jana aur teri help ke liye tho hum vaise he hai kyu shreya " said Tarika ._

_"Han bilkul " _

_"Ok girls ab ,mission confession ko aage badhana hai tum dono bhi chalo mere saath " said Ishita and trio moved from there. _

_In the library _

_Purvi was sitting in the library and was concentrating on her book with few more students around .._

_Kavin reached there and shouted not actually shouted but he called her "Hii Purvi ,Sorry late ho gaya " _

_Everybody started looking at him the librarian indicated "sshhhhh" while showing him the boad (keep silence )._

_He realised "oops sorry !" Kavin said holding his ears he then came and sit quietly near Purvi ._

_She looked at him in disbelief and he said quietly "kya yaar tum na mujhe ghoora mat karo dar lagta hai yaar " . _

_"Seriously! Kavin ,Time dekha hai tumne itna late "_

_"Bas 5 min he tho late hua hoon aur baki ka time tum waste kar rahi ho " ._

_" Ok fine micro economics se shuru karte hai ok ..han tho ".._

_" No yeh bohot boring hai dusri book nikalo na please ..."_

_ " kavin tum na .." _

_They were interupted by the librarian as he started scolding them "Hey you two yahan log padhne aate hai baat karne nahi baate karni hai tho kahi aur karo not here "._

_Purvi picked her bag and books and moved out ,Kavin followed her .He tried to stop her .._

_Aare yaar Purvi sorry na ruk jao please .._

_She turned and give him a stare ._

_"Yaar atleast ghooro tho mat raat ko vaise he Annabell dekh raha tha ." He said _

_"Annabell ,Anna seriously mai tume Annabell nazar aa rahi hoon thik hai tho mai Annabell he ban jati hoon ,Tumhari wajha se library se bahar aana pada hun ".She slighty or playfully slapped him on his arms ._

_"Aa dukhta hai ,ok fine sach mai sorry please padha do varna mai fail ho jaunga tho tumhe aacha lagega kya ?"_

_He looked directly her eyes for a moment or two she became lost in his eyes _

_"Ok fine chalo yahin garden mai baith jate hai "..she suggested while ignoring any eye contact with him ._

_And she started explaining him the lessons ._

_Here On Dushyant's side _

_He was sitting with Abhijeet and Daya ._

_Ishita :Oh no yahan tho Daya aur Abhi bhi hai mai aise kaise baat kari Dush se ._

_Shreya :Ok mai ek kaam karti hoon Daya ko text karti hoon milne ke liye._

_Tarika :Aur iss Abhi ke baache ko mai dekh loongi ._

_Ishita :ok.._

_After few moments Daya moved from there and so Shreya ._

_And Tarika went to them and said to Abhi .._

_"Hii Dush ,Hii Abhi ..."_

_Dushyant and Abhijeet : Hii Tarika ,come sit na ._

_Tarika : No,actually Abhi mujhe tumhari ek help chaiye tum chalo ge mere saath ._

_Abhi :Aaj Suraj ne apni disha badal li kya ,kya baat hai aaj madam ko humari yaad kaise aa gayi haa._

_Tarika :Vo hai kuch kaam tum chalo na batati hoon Dush tumhe koi problem tho nahi hogi na ._

_Dush :Ofcourse not ._

_And both of them moved from there ._

_Dushyant was also about to go when Ishita stoped him ._

_"Hii ,Dush vo mujhe tumse kuch kehna hai "._

_" Han kaho "._

_"Vo mai ,vo baat yeh hai ki ,vo ..actually "at that moment she was so confused with her own words ._

_"Phir se vo ,vo aage bhi tho kuch bolo " ._

_"Mujhe kehna hai lekin meri samajh mai kuch bhi nahi aa raha kaise kahu ,tum khud samajh jao na "_

_"Kamal hai mai koi antaryami thodi hoon mujhe kaise pata chalega ki tum kya kehna chahti ho,vaise bhi ladkion ko koi samajh paya hai kya aaj tak "._

_" Yaar tum ladke itne dumb kyu hote ho idiot kahenke "_

_ she said and started moving from there ,Dushyant smiled and held her hands for a second she became more confused seeing him she said "kya hai ?" _

_Dushyant : I LOVE YOU ❤_

_Ishita :What ?(She don't know how to react at that very moment )._

_Dushyant : Yahi kehna chahti thi na tum ,don't deny ok sach sach batana you love me right ._

_Ishita : Ok fine yes I Love you , I don't how but yes I really do . Ab tumhara jawab jo bhi ho I will respect it ._

_Dushyant :I need sometime ..(She started looking at him )Tumhe kya laga mai aise kahunga ,Aaare tumhe dikhta nahi hai kya from the very first day I like you and vo like se kab love ban gaya pata he nahi chala so my answer is yes ..I Love you too ._

_Ishita :saachi Oh my God ,yes maine kar diya mai tumse finally keh diya .Yeh itna bhi mushkil nahi tha utna fancy nahi tha jitna ki dramas aur movies mai dikhate hai lekin sahi mai confess karne ke baad dil halka ho gaya mai tumhe kab se batane ki koshish kar rahi thi but nahi bata payi .Ek baat batao ki agar tum bhi mujhe pasand karte the tho tumne aake mujhe kyu nahi bataya han ._

_Dushyant :Aacha tum jo miss nakchadi ki tarah ghoomti rehti thi tho kaise bata han tab batata na tho pakka muh pe reject kar deti tum mujhe ._

_Ishita :Han tho tum bhi tho mujhse kitna jhagadte ho dekho abhi bhi argue kar rahe ho mujhse ,mujhe bhi tum jaisa idiot he pasand aana tha ._

_Dushyant :Aksar logo ko apne jaise je log pasand aate hai ._

_ishita :ho Dush tum mujhe idiot bol rahe ho tum na bohot bute ho I hate you ..(She turned while saying this )._

_Dushyant :Aare Ishu sorry na , Itni mushkil se tho I love you bola hai tumne Itni jaldi break up tho mat karo yaar ._

_Ishita :Break up karne ke liye I love you nahi bola hai maine tumhe Idiot ...I Love you ..._

_And she hugged him "I Love you too and more " He smiled and hugged her back ._

* * *

To be continued ..

~Mystical doll


End file.
